I'm through with cold Love
by ArticWolfx
Summary: Monjas, Internado, Amor secreto, Diversión, Adolescentes
1. capitulo l

Bueeeh no estoy acostumbrado a hacer un fic que no sea un one shot pero a ver si no me aburro y lo dejo bahaha, espero guste 2-3

CAPITULO l "Primer encuentro y una mirada salida del mismo océano"

Eme aquí sentado en una de las enormes escaleras de este "Instituto",

Pero coño. ¿Cómo que Instituto? Esto parece el castillo de Drácula, a pesar de que este lugar tiene "solo" 50 años, parece más viejo que la edad media, bueno y a

todo esto.. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?, verán dadas mis malas calificaciones y mala conducta, me han traído aquí. A un tétrico convento mejor dicho un internado religioso, si aquí pasare el resto de mi último año, entre monjas y vírgenes. Joder si vieran la clase de humanoides que pisan la entrada. De verdad me causan pena esas pobres almas en desgracia. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan felices que los priven de su libertad?. Me es

insoportable ver cada una de las felices e hipócritas despedidas que hacen los padres, por suerte mis padres no se hacen los hipócritas y me lo han planteado. Dejarme aquí es mi infierno personal.

( watch?v=TthIVRrbA8o)

Fue cuando la vi entrar, era bellísima, con una melena rubia trenzada, su piel blanquecina y que junto con la falda azul a cuadros ligeramente arriba de la rodilla y la blusa fajada dentro de ella, le daban un toque sensual y refinado, mas unos ojos azules que le otorgaban una mirada salida del mismo océano. Ella se despedía de un hombre fornido de cabello rubio cenizo corto, una perilla extremadamente bien recortada y gafas, vestido con un traje negro y camisa

blanca. Él le hablaba, pero la chica no le hacía caso. Sus ojos claros estaban fijos en el suelo, ignorando toda conversación que pudieran darle. En algún momento, el hombre la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un amago de abrazo, dado que la chica estuvo ausente en todo momento.

Llegue al salón, me senté en un pupitre al fondo junto a la ventana, realmente no quería interactuar con esa bola de ñoños, -Vaya...- di un soplido y escuchaba como un chico arrastraba su mesa banco a la par con el mío

–Hey! ¿Qué tal eres nuevo?.-Sí- conteste indiferente .

–Me llamo Gale – Extendió su mano enfrente de mi rostro- , déjame en paz ñoño- pensé – Salude desinterado para que notara que no quería su compañía pero sin ser grosero.

Oí pasos y el sonido provenientes del pasillo.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió, nuevamente mi mirada se desvió a la entrada

del salón.

Era ella. Caminaba finamente con paso firme por los mesabancos y saludaba a sus amigas, mis sentidos se duplicaron y pude escuchar perfectamente su voz, era dulce sin empalagar era justamente como me la había imaginado. Me quedé observándola, la mitad de mi tiempo, pues

la otra mitad se dispensaba en intentar ver algún cambio en el gesto de aquella

rubia que se había ganado el poder de mi atenció me dio un codazo

en el brazo y entre en sí.

-¡¿Te gusta Elsa?! Pregunto

con sorpresa alzando la voz, -Shhhh ¿Qué, de qué hablas? Me hize el loco, por

mi suerte nadie había escuchado lo que había vociferado Gale.

-Ni lo intentes,

ella es demasiado, su padre es el Director.- Rápidamente se me vino la imagen

del hombre fornido de hace un rato.

-¿Te refieres a esa chica? No me gusta.-Resople y dirigí mi mirada a la ventana que daba al patio principal. Gale solo esbozo una sonrisa para sí y movió la cabeza de un lado al

otro, lo pude ver desde el reflejo del cristal, creo que era demasiado obvio, sentía

como mis mejillas ardían.

De ahí mi mente divago, solo recuerdo que me salte una especie de rezo/clase matutina e intentaba encender un cigarrillo que había metido de contrabando, no había lugar para vicios en la casa de Dios (si, las monjas le llamaban casa de Dios, porque efectivamente esto era la réplica de la iglesia de Notre dame y las gárgolas eran ellas)., Así que me escondí detrás de un pilar librado de gárgolas.. Perdón "monjas".Eran cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana, con los auriculares a todo puestos, alguien me hablo por detrás. Obviamente, no me enteré, así que me puso (con toda su rabia) la mano sobre mi hombro, haciéndome tirar el tabaco y captó toda mi atención.

-¡Se puede saber qué mierda haces, imb…! –el insulto fue menguando poco a poco, hasta quedarse reducido a un simple susurro en algún rincón solitario de mi mente. Enfrente de mí, con su ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos, estaba _ella_. Sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió a mi cara, y se instaló en las orejas, que me ardían como si las hubieran

marcado a fuego, como el ganado-. Lo… lo… lo sie… lo siento, perdona -tartamudeé,

mirando avergonzado al suelo. Jamás había sentido tantísima vergüenza. –Pero que mierda me pasa. Logre decir con un hilo de voz.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no has entrado en clase? –preguntó, visiblemente enfadada-.

Me callé y le aparté la cara. Mi mano derecha rascaba con

fuerza y furia la coronilla, ¿Por qué me vino a buscar?¿Sabe quién soy yo? –Me dije para mí.


	2. capitulo ll

Tengo algunas ideas mas, espero el siguiente capítulo quede mejor

_**CAPITULO ll "El Club secreto de la perdiciòn y el gigante de casi dos metros"**_

( watch?v=gPDcwjJ8pLg)

-Está estrictamente prohibido fumar en esta institución, esta falta puede causarte la expulsión.

En ese momento nuestros ojos se encontraron como olas rompiéndose entre si, simulando el mar picado, pero ella ni se inmuto, permaneció con su semblante dominante

- Bueno ¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día o te dignarás a regresar a tus clases?- su tono de voz había disminuido- No había sido necesarias las presentaciones ella sabía que yo sabía perfectamente quien era ella. La expresión de miedo en mis ojos me delataron, era Elsa de

Arendelle la hija del Director.

-Ya voy.- Conteste intentando que mi voz sonara neutra.

-Date prisa- Quedo por satisfecha y se dio la vuelta retirándose. Al igual que ella me dirigí a la clase siguiente, no podía dejar de pensar en ese choque eléctrico que sentí al verla. Al entrar al salón, sentí como una bola de papel me golpeo la cara, me di la vuelta enfadado pero no me duro ni tres segundos.

Era Iván, mi mejor amigo de la secundaria, no pude contener la sonrisa, corrí a saludarlo con un abrazo fuerte. Estaba muy contento, ya no era el único pobre diablo en el purgatorio, me revolvió el cabello con su enorme mano que ocupaba toda mi cabeza. Iván era gigante, fácil media los dos metros. Charlamos todo lo que duraron las clases, contándonos que había pasado en nuestra vida estos últimos tres años, un par de horas más transcurrieron y finalmente salimos. Mientras caminábamos a los dormitorios, Iván me comentaba que había una especie logia secreta de alumnos, ellos tenían privilegios y él estaba en ella, sinceramente no pude entender bien, Elsa se interponía en mi visión cautivando el 90 porciento de mi cerebro

- Es hermosa…- le dije mientras notaba como la rubia sonreía forzadamente ante uno de los chicos que la rodeaba. Él era tan atractivo que me causó terror pensar en que si no lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera, ¿entonces qué lo lograría?...

- No te acerques a ella.- La voz gruesa de Ivàn me había hecho sentir un poco de miedo, rápidamente re puso – Es mejor tomar distancias con la hija del Director – Dijo con un tono menguado y una media sonrisa .

¿Por qué nadie quería que le hablase? , no soy Satanás, ¿o es que no soy rico como ella?

Llegamos y me instale en una de las habitaciones del edificio, casualmente me había tocado con Gale, el chico de la primera clase, sentí un alivio al menos sabía que no tendría inconvenientes con él. Iván se encontraba a unas recamaras de distancia en el mismo piso.

-Elsa estará en el club de lectura dentro de una hora –intervino Gale mientras yo acomodaba mis cosas.¿Pero cuándo demonios se ha colocado este tipo a mi lado? ¿Es medio fantasma o qué? aquí prácticamente toda la vida; sus padre como ya sabes es el Director, es presidenta de sociedad de alumnos, el mejor promedio de la generación, tiene una hermana pequeña llamada Anna, su color favorito es el Azul, no le gusta el café, prefiere el tè frio y el chocolate blanco. No intentes cambiarle la cara, porque siempre la vas a ver así.

-Oye, ¿y tú cómo sabes tantas cosas?

¿Eres un fan? –pregunté, en broma, aunque un poco a la expectativa a la respuesta de Gale.

-Yo.. Eeh.. –Es parte de la Logia. Afirmo Ivan contundente entrando por la puerta. – ..Al igual que Elsa y yo. Gale me miro y solo asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

Apenes comprendí, creo que Iván me había comentado algo de eso en el transcurso, pero mientras yo quedaba boquiabierto con Elsa. –De eso te hablaba, no creerás que todos nos privamos de los placeres de la vida –Soltó una sonrisa maliciosa

-Tenemos acceso a lo que quieras, Alcohol, cigarros, droga, condones. TODO. – Estaba sorprendido, no lo tome a broma, Iván sonaba entusiasmado.

– Y tu querido amigo ya estas adentro. Gale sonreía y me daba una palmada en la espalda. Genial ya estaba adentro de algo que no sabía que existía y ni me esforcé en entrar, al parecer mi estancia no sería agobiante. –¿Y Elsa no los delata?. Pregunte con ingenuidad. – No, ella es nuestro contacto más fiel, lleva toda la administración de esto.

–¡Ella es la líder!.

Agrego Gale mientras Ivan lo miraba apretando las mandíbulas y frunciendo la sien, parecía que le hubiese irritado el comentario. –Vaya. Suspire, realmente estaba impresionado, Elsa aparentaba muy bien, no sé si estaba decepcionado de que fuera una mosca muerta, o ¿lo hacía por un bien común?, la estaba juzgando antes de tiempo, fuera como fuera llamaba cada vez más mi atención.

Salimos en dirección a la biblioteca, donde se llevaba a cabo el club de lectura. Iván y Gale entraron y se sentaron junto a Elsa quien los saludo amablemente, yo caminaba de a poco con pasos sigilosos y me coloque cerca de Gale, tome un libro cerca pero mirándola de reojo y notando sus gestos divinos de que estaba poniéndole atención a la lectura.-Me tome la libertad de unir a cierta persona a nuestro "Club de lectura". El ojigris de Iván rompió el silencio haciendo énfasis a las últimas palabras. Elsa volteo rápidamente a verme.


	3. Capitulo lll

**NOTAS:**

**_Antes que nada GRACIAS por sus comentarios en realidad no me esperaba ninguno mas que el de Kriz, y eso me motiva a continuarla y seguir mi debraye :D._**

**Quiero aclarar ciertas cosas:**

**-No sé escribir, así que disculpen si me equivoco o no tiene coherencia, gramática que se yo.**

**-Aclarado esto, confieso que tampoco conozco mucho sobre Frozen,****Rise of the Guardians, simplemente me gusta el personaje de Elsa y Jack**

**-Es un Jelsa (Jack -****Rise of the Guardians, Elsa -Frozen) Para quien pregunta quien narra es Jack (por el momento)**

**-Los personajes aparte de Elsa y Jack me los invente xD**

**-El formato si esta todo raro y descuadrado es porque en realidad este fic lo escribía en mis notas de Facebook y una amiga me ánimo a subirlo.**

**-No sé porque coño no me deja poner links de youtube (o si alguien sabe hagamelo saber), en lo personal a mi me gusta ponerle a todo soundtracks asi que cada fic lleva una canción por si quieren escucharla mientras lo leen( peguen el link al final de youtube).**

**-Sigan comentando por favor 3**

**_CAPITULO lll: El universo no conspira a mi favor y los torpes van al suelo._**

Me observo por un instante, poco a poco vi como su entrecejo se fruncía y luego volteo a ver a Iván a quien le dedico una mirada fulminante.

–No te tomes esas libertades, eso no te corresponde a ti. – tomo sus cosas y se salió bastante enojada. Yo no supe que decir y por simple impulso salí tras de  
ella.

( watch?v=U1Ec555ienw )

–¡Oye espera!- Grite antes de caerme de frente y pegar con el filo de la puerta. Si así de idiota soy yo creo que la mitad de mi vida he vivido en el suelo. Me repuse rápidamente y ella volteo a mirarme con su inexpresivo gesto facial.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Elsa? –creo que era la primera vez que su nombre salía de mis labios, la primera vez que me atrevía a nombrarla. Ni tan siquiera en mi mente, allí donde soy dueño y señor de todo, ni tan siquiera allí, era capaz de nombrarla. Así que cuando susurré su nombre, apenas un murmullo, sentí algo extraño en el pecho, como si acabase de romper una cadena, y algo se liberase. Pero cuando algo está atado de tal manera, significa que es peligroso, una especie de bestia que destruye todo a su paso.

-¿Odiarte? –dijo ella, en un tono que no supe clasificar. Rio de forma nerviosa, y camino acercándose a mí, el viento removió su cabello,  
una oda al sol que me consumía cada vez que la tenía cerca, y que sólo el temple del agua que simulaban sus ojos eran capaz de calmarlo, o quizá la nieve que casi tenía por piel, y su lindos labios delicados que le restaban seriedad a su enfado, o a cualquier expresión que tuviese-.

-No… no es eso. -Es que… -suspiró, miró al frío patio cubierto de humedad por la lluvia de hace unas horas y luego fijó sus orbes azules en mí-. ¿Por qué tienes esa fijación conmigo?

Yo abrí la boca para contestar pero… ¿qué decir? Era casi incapaz de hablar cuando ella estaba a un metro de mí; y ahora era lo más cerca  
que había estado de ella en todo el día, incluso más allá de mis pensamientos.

Bueno, no es que en pensamientos fuese muy cercana, pero al menos… al menos no me gruñía, Y me hablaba, en vez de gruñirme.

-Mira… -alcé las manos, como si me tratase de un criminal, y me di la vuelta. Ahora la encaraba-… Mejor dejemos esto como está. Hagamos que  
esta conversación no ha pasado. Tú seguirás en tu mundo y yo en el mío, no quiero estar en tu "club de lectura" , sigue ignorándome y todos felices, ¿de  
acuerdo?

–di un par de pasos hacia el edificio de donde había provenido, quería irme a mi habitación. Después de este bochorno, lo último que quería era dar  
explicaciones.

¡Jack! –ella gritó mi nombre. No niego que el corazón prácticamente se me sale, había bombeado tan rápido que sentí un calambre por dentro. Pero  
había sido firme en mi decisión; yo también la ignoraría, se acabaría ese estúpido jueguecito por mi parte de pasarme las horas mirándola. Así sería  
menos doloroso-. ¡Jack, **** sea, mírame!

-¡Creí que habíamos acordado no volver a hablarnos!  
–respondí sarcastico, ya a medio camino de la biblioteca y el edificio.

Entonces sentí a alguien correr, acercarse. Alguien que me agarró por la espalda y me impidió seguir andando. Alguien que me obligó a darme la vuelta, y  
observar el charco de sangre que se me había formado en la frente que escurria hasta mi mandibula.

-¿Estás herido?

Entonces yo la miré como ella suele mirarme, con ese odio y ese rencor sin razón, una mirada de hielo como mis ojos, azules como el cielo al amanecer.  
Suspiré, me llevé la mano derecha a la frente, y lo dejé pasar. Sonreí de forma fría.

-Ah, parece que si, solo es un poco de sangre, debo ir a lavarme. Ahora suéltame.

-No.

-¡Que me sueltes! –gruñí, moviendo el brazo con violencia y dejándola  
caer al suelo. Entonces me fui.

Llegue directo a la ducha. Abrí el grifo, y mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara, me desvestí. Ah, con la sangre seca daba asco. Me metí a la bañera y el agua caliente me hacía daño en la frente pero me incomodaba a un mas pensar en Elsa y en lo patán que me vi, decidí dejar de pensar en eso y me duché, me puse un pantalón y una camiseta vieja, y me tiré en el sofá.

En el patio empezó a nevar. Me sentía cansado, y con el reciente baño, me quedé dormido. Desperté un par de horas después, todavía  
nevaba. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, Gale aun no había llegado. Estaba aburrido. Y odio los días así, aunque quería salir a jugar con la nieve, me sentia  
adolorido. Así que hice un trato con el universo, y me traía distracciones cada vez que no podía con mi alma.

...

Alguien llamo a la puerta y pensé que era Gale, me levante y abrí.

De todas las personas en el mundo que podían llamar, ha tenido que ser ella.


	4. Capitulo lV

**NOTA: Otro capítulo más, porque quien sabe en cuanto tiempo vuelva a subir uno, tengo tantas cosas que hacer , espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios**

_**CAPITULO lV: Miembros y Pizza**_

( watch?v=aw8l6x9FUcE)

-Hola –dijo, con voz suave, casi tímida-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Me mantuve en silencio unos segundos, resoplé y me hice a un lado, invitándola a pasar. Traía un poco de nieve en las botas; se las quitó a la entrada, donde dejó también su mochila y su chaqueta. Le echó un vistazo a todo el piso hasta llegar al sillón. Elsa se sentó. Carraspeé, y la rubia se levantó. Me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté, ladeando la cabeza-  
¡Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, joder! –mustió, -. Mira, cuando vi toda esa sangre… no sé qué me pasó. Me sentí mal, ¿vale? Me preocupaste.

-Ah, que ahora te preocupas por mí. -Genial–abrí los brazos, y sentí su mirada de arriba abajo-. Ya ves que estoy bien, sano y salvo, calientito y a punto de irme a dormir. ¿Puedes irte ya?

Pero ella hizo caso omiso. Se quedó dónde estaba, mirándome, con vergüenza. Removí la cabeza, presa del cansancio, y me senté en el sofá. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Le pregunte a Iván por ti y él me dijo que paso pero dormías, así que no quise molestar hasta ahora. –hubo un silencio de por medio.- Iván y Gale están en una junta con algunos de la logia, no tardaran.

-Ya –asentí, empezaba a molestarme. Bueno, no sabía qué tenía dentro.

Ésta era la conversación más larga que habíamos mantenido, y estaba fomentada por su presunta preocupación y odio por mi parte.

Quería que se fuera, y que me dejase tranquilo, para que la pudiera ignorar y olvidarla; pero por otra, no quería que pusiera un pie fuera de esta habitación-

¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –sugerí, mirando al suelo y luego me rasqué la coronilla. Noté cómo ella se encogía, pero yo le sonreí y le hice ver que todo estaba bien. –Mejor regresa a tu edificio más tarde, no querrás que los demás chicos noten o alguna monja que hay una chica en el edificio.

-Gracias, dijo rápidamente.

Hablamos de todo un poco pero de manera muy cortada, al poco rato se nos unió Iván y Gale. Y después se marchó.

( watch?v=6vopR3ys8Kw)

Somos 14. Conmigo se ha cerrado el círculo. Nadie entraría ni saldría a no ser que alguno de la "logia" fuera expulsado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ser tan pocos, Elsa era la única que sabía quién era cada componente y el uso que podía tener en esta logia, además, claro, de las únicas personas cuya identidad como uno de los "miembros" eran las que nos proveían a los demás de alcohol, tabaco y anticonceptivos; es decir, Iván, Hans y Emily. De esa forma, yo solo tenía por compañero y confidente a Gale, que me habló de que habían pasado el último año siendo trece, porque su antiguo compañero había sido cazado fumando en la habitación por una de las monjas. Entonces, para mí, había nueve identidades desconocidas en la organización.

….

El hecho de que Iván me introdujera en el grupo era algo que aún molestaba a Elsa a pesar de haber pasado una semana desde mi llegada, una semana en la que apenas la vi, y me pesaba en el alma, porque esa chica era una de las mejores cosas que tenía el lugar. Pero, dado que no podía expulsarme ya que a estas alturas yo contaba con información muy perjudicial para ella, desahogaba su rechazo ignorándome y degradándome sutilmente cuando nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar.

-Pensé que Elsa te caía mal. -Aproveché para decirle a Iván ahora que nos habíamos quedado solos en mi habitación, recordándole su reacción jocosa al ver a Elsa el día que me la presentó.

-Me cae muy mal, y yo a ella. Nos odiamos. -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, acostado sobre el sofá. -Pero ambos nos necesitamos, así que fingimos que nos queremos.

-Ya veo. -_Nunca te fíes de la hija del Director._ Me dije a mí mismo reclinándome sobre la silla y arrugando un papel sobre el que antes había estado haciendo cálculos para la tarea de matemáticas, porque eso sí, para pertenecer a la logia hay que ser impecable. En todos los sentidos. No puede haber espacio para las sospechas o investigaciones de ningún tipo.

-Sabes. -Sentenció volviendo a recostarse. -Hay alguna que otra del clan que ya te ha echado un ojo. -Me sentí inevitablemente halagado, y preocupado a la vez.

-Pero se supone que yo no tengo que conocer a las demás componentes del grupo. No querrás enfadar aún más a Elsa, ¿no?

-Me decepcionas. -Repuso haciendo una mueca divertida. -Pensé que tú eras el tipo de persona a la que no le importa la obediencia, o la opinión de la gente.

-Bueno, por algo me han mandado a un internado.

-¿Entonces por qué te importa lo que piense Elsa? -Yo me encogí de hombros. No iba a decirle a Iván por qué me importaba tanto la opinión de Elsa. Ni de lo que había pasado hace una semana.

-No quiero molestar a la jefa, me siento privilegiado teniendo acceso a tabaco y a alcohol.

-Tú no te preocupes, Elsa no tiene por qué enterarse. -Sonrió. -Todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos. Te mandaré a la chica esta noche. –Guiño el ojo

-Haces que suene como una prostituta, o una pizza.

-¿Y tienes algún problema con eso?

-No. En realidad me encanta la pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA: Gracias por seguir esta locura de Fic y muchas gracias por comentar , de verdad me da mucho gusto y sigan haciéndolo, acepto ideas y recomendaciones, saludos!**

_**CAPITULO V : "CINTA NEGRA"**_

Me encanta este lugar, a decir verdad. Es cierto que tenía una imagen horrible, de monjas en hábito y con reglas de madera que utilizaban para azotarte si alguna vez tenías alguna respuesta audaz o algún comportamiento desafiante, pero no era así en absoluto. No puedo decir que fueran liberales, pero en las clases de Ética e Historia los miércoles había debates, y se formaban discusiones pacíficas y civilizadas muy interesantes en las que, increíblemente, no había censura. Eso sí, las educadoras eran mayormente esposas de Cristo, y en razón de eso eran bastante exigentes y distantes; tajantes con el aspecto de los alumnos y su forma de expresarse. Yo soy muy malhablado, pero aún no había tenido problemas respecto a eso. De seis de la mañana a ocho de la mañana, confesión, eucaristía y desayuno. De ocho de la mañana a dos de la tarde, clases, con un descanso de media hora entre cada mitad. De dos de la tarde a cuatro de la tarde, el almuerzo. Y a partir de las cuatro había plena libertad, para hacer deporte, deberes, dibujar, escuchar música o lo que sea que quisieras; eso sí, a las ocho había que estar limpio y a buen resguardo en la habitación para que la hermana Marie pasara revista de que todo estaba en orden.

En el recreo de aquel día tuvo algo especialmente peculiar. Además de que estuve mirando a cada rincón de la cafetería, y después del patio, para encontrar a cuál de todas las chicas de mi curso podía ser la que se había fijado en mí, estuve con Gale en el enorme jardín que separaba la cancha de Tenis del enorme bosque que había detrás del edificio. Y a nosotros se unió Ivàn. Y más tarde Elsa. Manteníamos una conversación absurda de la que yo casi ni participaba; no quería disgustar a la líder de ninguna forma.

-Si alguno consigue las preguntas del examen de Historia de final del trimestre, primero vamos a comprobar que no hay dos copias… No quiero que pase lo mismo que la última vez. -Dijo Elsa con convicción. En aquel momento se acercó a nosotros, caminando con cierto aire de altanería, una chica de largo cabello rubio, rizado, abundante y brillante. Esa chica estaba en mi clase, la recuerdo perfectamente porque se sienta en primera fila y hace miles de preguntas, da miles de respuestas, y siempre sonríe a los profesores.

-Ha desaparecido un monedero hoy en la segunda hora. -Nos informó cruzándose de brazos. **** sea, ¿cómo se llamaba? Empezaba por "B"... ¿Cómo era?

-¿Y qué quieres aquí? ¿Un sabueso? -Desafió Iván.

-No. -Repuso con molestia. ¡Burdina! Así. Así se apellidaba, Burdina. Su nombre no lo sé, porque las monjas solo nos llaman por nuestro apellido. -Pero no se había producido ninguna desaparición hasta que llegó el nuevo. -Añadió dirigiéndome una mirada de desprecio. Yo fruncí el ceño y sonreí. Aquella acusación me resultaba divertida.

-Ya que me acusas de ladrón podrías tratarme de tú a tú. ¿No? Es lo menos que se le puede hacer a alguien a quien rebajas a la altura de delincuente. -Ella me miró. Todos me miraron. Elsa me miró. Burina no dijo nada.

-No niegas haberlo robado entonces… -Continuó, conservando las esperanzas de salir victoriosa de aquella confrontación.

-No puedo negarlo si no me lo preguntas como corresponde. -Sonreí.

-¿Has robado tú el monedero? -Desafió.

-¿Se trata de tu monedero? -Increpé.

-No.

-Entonces no te debo ninguna explicación. -Ella me miró con furia. Yo mantuve el semblante serio.

-Acabarán expulsándote por esto. -Me amenazó antes de retirarse.

-¡Estaré esperando en la dirección con muchas ansias! -Le dije mientras volvía por donde había venido.

Después de almorzar, hice mis deberes, como la alumno responsable que soy , y, como casi cada día, Iván se unió a Gale y a mí en nuestra flojera diaria en nuestra habitación. Uno de los chicos se había quedado en la puerta para vigilar que nadie nos viera fumar.

-Fue increíble lo de hoy en el recreo. -Rio Gale desde la puerta.

-Sí, la verdad es que fue genial. ¿Viste la cara de Elsa? -Añadió Iván después de exhalar humo.

-No. -Confesé con curiosidad. -¿Qué cara puso?

-Cara de que le encantas. Dijo Gale; Iván frunció el ceño.

-¿Cara de que le encanto? Cada vez me gusta más este lugar.

-¿Cómo que "cara de que le encanto"?

-¡Sí! Sonrió y te miró, como cuando no te esperas algo genial, cara como de: "al final el nuevo sí que vale la pena". –Repuso Gale -Puse los brazos detrás de la cabeza en señal de orgullo, en señal de plena satisfacción.

-Entonces no conviene molestarla con tu plan de hoy… -Le recordé a Iván. -Por fin dejo de caerle mal, no arruines las cosas.

-¿Qué plan de hoy? -Preguntó Gale.

-Jack, no seas maricón. Ya te he dicho que no se va a enterar. -Repuso Iván.

-¿Qué plan de hoy? ¿De qué no se va a enterar? –Insistió el ojiverde de Gale.

-De que Jack tiene una cita esta noche. -Gale sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Con quién? ¿Una del grupo?

-Sí. -Respondió Ivan.

-¡Genial!, pues cuando venga, yo me iré… No quiero ser testigo de nada.

-Muchas gracias… -Le respondí con sarcasmo.

Luego Iván se retiró, porque siendo uno de los proveedores tenía muchas cosas de las que ocuparse antes del toque de queda. Mientras anochecía, Gale y yo hablábamos. Me alegraba que mi compañero de cuarto fuera tan ameno; siempre había algo de lo que hablar, y era muy simpático, sin rencores acumulados o críticas innecesarias. Era huérfano de padre, y dibujaba muy bien. Nuestra habitación tenía varios de sus pequeños dibujos; Dibujos de Evangelion o de Saint Seiya. Hablamos de la cantidad de Pokemóns que pueden existir y de si estaba nervioso por mi cita a ciegas. Le confesé que me preocupaba que no fuera… de mi gusto. Pero el me alivió en pocas palabras: "todas las personas de "la logia" son guapas. Es una condición". Tras el toque de queda, esperamos a que Iván volviera para traernos los cigarrillos y unas cervezas. Tocó la puerta mientras yo terminaba de sacudirme el pelo con la toalla. Faltaba bastante para que llegara mi "pizza", así que me permití el lujo de andar en boxer por la habitación.

-¿Puedes abrirle tú, Jack? Estoy ocupado en el baño. -Me pidió Gale con la voz apenada desde el baño, si lo más seguro es que estuviera haciendo sus necesidades. Yo hice el esfuerzo titánico de levantarme de la cama, para abrir. Cuando desplegué la puerta de madera oscura, me encontré con una obra de arte. Una verdadera obra de arte. No, no era Iván.

-Buenas noches. -Sonrió. Era una chica, era igual de alta que yo; tenía el pelo del color del chocolate más delicioso, y los ojos de un castaño abrasador. Si esa era mi cita, estaba bastante contento.

-Hola… -Musité aún perdido. Supongo que mi deleite fue evidente, porque a ella le divirtió mi gesto.

-Vengo a buscar a mi cita de esta noche. -Gracias al cielo. Me enseñaron que desconfiar era una regla, así que siempre tenía que preguntar por la "acreditación", para comprobar que no sería alguna infiltrada intentando desmantelar la logia.

-No sé de qué hablas. -Respondí con seriedad. Entonces ella se mordió levemente el labio, dejó caer la mano junto a su muslo y arrugó la falda del uniforme bajo sus dedos, haciéndola ascender hasta descubrir lo más alto de su pierna derecha, alrededor de la cual estaba atada una cinta negra, era idéntica a la que usaba Iván en la muñeca y Gale atada en la mochila. No tenía dudas. Ella pertenecía a la logia.

-Madre mía. -Susurré sin poder evitarlo mientras la miraba. ¿He dicho ya que me encanta este sitio?

-¿Sabes ya de qué hablo?


	6. Capitulo Vl

NOTA: Pues aquí tienen la entrega numero 6, disfrútenla porque ahora si no prometo actualizar muy seguido, saludos a las que me leen!, sigan comentando. Y bueno pondré unas canciones en **negritas** para que puedan acompañar el fic (si quieren)

_**CAPITULO Vl: Secreto Profesional**_

-Pasa. -Dije haciéndome a un lado.

-No, no pases. -Interrumpió una voz desde fuera. Yo me quedé congelado, no era una monja, ni el vigilante, no, era peor, era Elsa, caminando hacia mí, con su rostro serio y frío.

-Elsa… -Dije con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó a mi cita. Ni siquiera pude preguntarle su nombre.

-Eh… Yo… -Balbuceó.

-Vuelve a tu habitación. -Le ordenó. La chica agachó la cabeza y se retiró a paso veloz sin siquiera dedicarme unas palabras de despedida. -Elsa me miró, a mí, indefenso. Oí cómo se cerraba la puerta del baño. _Qué cobarde eres, Gale Muchas gracias._ -Vístete que vamos a salir. Tengo que hablar contigo.

**( Ellie goulding - Starry Eyed) …..**

Tengo grabado a fuego esa imagen, de la húmeda y fría noche cubriendo el camino de piedras que atravesábamos. Algunas gotas de agua-nieve seguían cayendo del cielo negro a pesar de que hubiera dejado de llover hacía bastante. De las hojas de los árboles pendían otras, y Elsa y yo nos alejábamos de la salida trasera, en dirección hacia la cancha de Tenis, y al oscuro bosque que para mí era desconocido. Era una perfecta madrugada. El olor de esa tierra mojada, el humo del cigarrillo de Elsa me atestaba los pulmones, y el humo del mío le bañaba a ella los ojos. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de sonreír, de darle la mano, y arrebatarle del rostro ese perpetuo semblante serio.

-¿De qué querías hablar? -Pregunté sin detener nuestro paso. Ella guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del enorme abrigo que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la falda.

-De muchas cosas. -Repuso, haciendo que mi corazón se agitara como las alas de un colibrí.

-Empecemos por alguna. -Sugerí mirándola con un gesto de simpatía y una sonrisa tímida. Porque de pronto, a solas con ella, adivinando y conociendo los gestos que la caracterizaban, ya no le temía.

-Háblame de ti. -Yo arqueé las cejas en señal de sorpresa. -Ahora eres de la logia, tengo que conocerte. -Sonreí mientras ella se desviaba hacia la izquierda y se sentaba en una enorme roca a la entrada del bosque, una roca resguardada de la lluvia, seca pero fría al fin. Y me quedé de pie frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Haces esto con todos los demás?

-A los demás las conozco desde que tengo ocho años. No necesito hacer esto.

-Entiendo. -Medité. -¿Y qué quieres saber?

-De dónde vienes, por qué estás aquí, lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, quién te cae bien, quién te cae mal… Lo que creas que necesito saber ahora que formamos parte del mismo conjunto. -Resoplé.

-Soy de Burguess, al norte. Estoy aquí porque mis padres creen que necesito algo de disciplina; y mis antiguos profesores también lo creían. No soy tan mal alumno, pero siento demasiado cariño por el conflicto y suelo vagar. Me cae bien Gale, no me cae mal nadie, al menos no aún. -Ella entrecerró los ojos, con una pierna sobre la otra y los zapatos llenos de tierra húmeda. Ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Eso es todo? -Yo sonreí.

-Sabes mucho más de mí de lo que puedo imaginarme. Sabías de mí incluso antes de decirme que te hablara de mí. Y yo de ti no sé nada. -Ella sonrió de forma curiosa.

-Eres inteligente, me caes bien.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que tu actitud de desprecio era signo de que no te gustaba en absoluto.

-Bueno, es que los de la logia son muy importantes para mí, y no me gusta que nada ni nadie los ponga en peligro.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Eso ya lo sé. Lo sé desde que vi cómo le contestaste a Burdina.

-Pensé que te molestaría que hubiera provocado a la nerd de mi clase. -Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Es algo que yo no habría hecho. No me gusta entrar en conflictos innecesariamente. Pero me gusta la gente capaz de poner a otros en su lugar. -Yo sonreí.

-Dime tú; ¿de dónde vienes? ¿qué te gusta y qué no te gusta?

-Soy de Arendelle -Asintió haciendo bailotear su pierna. -Estoy aquí porque mi padre es el Director y prefiere mantenerme cerca. Me gusta leer, me gusta la música. No me gusta la gente irritante, ni los gatos.

-Arendelle no queda muy lejos. -Apunté guardando las manos en el bolsillo frontal de mi suéter. -No me gusta leer, pero sí me gusta la música. Y lo de los gatos… Bueno, creo que son animales interesantes. ¿Por qué no te gustan?

-Porque son egoístas; no te miran, no te necesitan, se comportan como si no estuvieras ahí; son ariscos, distantes, fríos. -Me resultaba curioso en exceso el hecho de que la visión que Elsa tenía de los gatos era la misma que yo tenía de ella.

-Y eso no es de tu agrado porque tú eres una persona cálida, cariñosa, cercana, considerada…

-¿Son impresiones mías o acabas de ser muy sarcástico? -Sonreí. -¿Tan mala impresión te he dado en tan pocos días?

-No… -Corregí. -Quizás solo sea una cuestión de que no exteriorizas. Puede que solo por eso me parezcas fría, distante y un tanto altiva.

-¿Yo? ¿Altiva? -Me preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno… -Me encogí de hombros y me senté a su lado. -La altanería no es más que un signo de inseguridades. -Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas, encorvándose, ante mi sonrisa curiosa. -¿Qué, qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú, tú eres muy graciosa. -Sonrió mientras me miraba a los ojos. Y a mí se me escapó la atención a sus brillantes labios curvados hacia arriba. Inmediatamente giró la cabeza, haciéndome sentir muy incómodo. -¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy considerada? -Musitó.

-Has arruinado mi cita. -Repuse mirando al suelo. -Ella volvió a mirarme mientras sonreía.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Y no podías esperar, claro que no. -Volvió a reír.

-Olvídalo, además te he hecho un favor. Esa chica no te hubiera gustado.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues… Porque es así de "sugerente" con todo el mundo. -Sonreí ampliamente.

-No iba a casarme con ella. Solo quería hacer más llevadera mi estancia aquí. -Arqueó las cejas. Quizás me lo imaginara, pero parecía disgustada.

-Lo siento, es que hay cosas que se escapan a mi entendimiento. No me di cuenta, perdóname. Hablaré con ella y le diré que vuelva.

-No, no. -Me apresuré a responder. -¿Qué es lo que se escapa a tu entendimiento?

-El sexo por el sexo. No sé, pienso que eso debería hacerse solo con la persona a la que quieres. -Yo la miré descolocado. Pasé unos instantes sin poder articular palabra. -Olvídalo, se ha hecho tarde, volvamos a las habitaciones.

-Espera, espera. -Dije agarrándola gentilmente del brazo para evitar que se levantara. -¿Estás enfadada? -Ella miró al suelo uniendo las manos sobre su regazo.

-No. -Repuso. -No lo sé.

-¿He hecho algo que te molestara?

-Bueno, oír que eres una desconsiderada, fría y distante de alguien que acaba de conocerte no es que sea de mi agrado.

-Perdóname. -Le dije. -No pretendía molestarte.

-Da igual, volvamos, ya es tarde.

-Era tarde antes de que saliéramos. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que dejes de estar molesta, y soy muy obstinado.

-Está bien, ya no estoy enfadada…

-No, pero tiene que ser en serio.

-Es en serio.

-Pues entonces está bien.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?

-No. -Repuse poniéndome cómodo. -Me apetece quedarme un rato más aquí. -Ella me miró y sonrió.

-Ciertamente eres idiota. -Yo la miré.

-No te enfades conmigo. Hago las cosas sin querer.

-Está bien… -Se resignó con un gesto divertido. -Te lo perdonaré por ahora.

Me pasé la noche, recostado boca arriba, con el antebrazo sobre la frente, sin poder parar de sonreír. Sin poder dejar de pensar en ella, sin poder dejar de preguntarme si ella también estaría pensando en mí. Me tapé la cara con las manos, ocultando una histérica sonrisa. Sabía que terminaría enfermándome de insomnio por ella, lo supe desde el momento en el que la vi. Resoplé con una sensación extraña en el pecho.

-Jack, ¿estás bien? ¿estás entrando en un shock cardiorespiratorio o algo? -Me preguntó Gale con la voz adormilada.

-¿Te he despertado?

-Sí.

-Lo siento.

-¿Estás bien? -Repitió. Yo suspiré y giré el cuerpo hasta quedar de lado sobre la cama, y de frente a la suya.

-Gale…

-Qué…

-Tú eres mi confidente, ¿no? Estás obligado a respetar el secreto profesional y no contarle a nadie lo que yo te cuente.

-A no ser que me cuentes que vas a matar a alguien… ¿Qué has hecho, Idiota?

-Todavía nada.

-¿Y qué te pasa?

-Me gusta Elsa. -Vi en la penumbra cómo el bulto que formaba su cuerpo se desplegaba y ascendía como una torre sobre el colchón. Se destapó de forma violenta y se estiró hasta el interruptor, haciendo que hubiera una luz que nos dejó ciegas a ambos. -¡Joder! ¡Lo sabía!

-¿SABES QUE ESTA PROHIBIDA PARA NOSOTROS LOS MORTALES? -Susurró exasperado abalanzándose sobre mi cama y mirando a mis ojos entre-cerrados.

-Maldita sea, Gale. Me gusta, es preciosa.

-¿Qué hay de la chica que te trajo Iván?

-Está buena, pero Elsa la espantó. Además… Elsa me mató desde que la vi por primera vez. Estoy hechizado.

-Mierda… -Musitó. -Mírate, diciendo tonterías, lo tuyo es serio.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? No es como si fuera a decírselo.

-¡PUES MÁS TE VALE!

-Sí, ya, ya, es inalcanzable.

-¡Y virgen! Y tú eres… Bueno, tú eres tú.

-¿Por qué lo dices así, como si fuera un **** violador o algo?

-Eres el anti-inocencia.

-Me voy a cambiar de internado. -Rematé ahogando mi desgracia en la almohada.

-No seas Imbécil. Se te pasara. Además Elsa te ignorará, como ha hecho siempre, y se te pasará.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Seguro. Ahora duérmete, que mañana nos toca la primera excursión nocturna del curso. Y no hay posibilidad de error.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-No lo sé. Por eso, duérmete, no quiero que te echen del colegio por idiota.

-Está bien.

No pude dormir, pero ¿qué importaba? ¿Qué importaba si estaba loco por alguien que no me pondría un ojo encima ni aunque estuviera en cada punto del espacio que la rodeaba? A mí me gustaba sentirme así.


	7. Capitulo Vll

**Nota: Disfrútenlo y déjenme sus reviews que tanto me gustan :)**

**_CAPITULO Vll: EL LUGAR_**

( Florence and the Machine - Cosmic Love )

Sentirte a mil kilómetros de la faz de la Tierra. Sentir que todo el vacío deja de tener sentido. Sentir que ya nada existe si no existe ella, y solo tenerla de lejos, como se tiene un sueño. ¿Cuánto hace que la conozco? Menos de un mes incluso. Puede que un mes ya. No lo sé, he perdido la cuenta. Mentiría si dijera que la única razón que me motiva a pensar en ella cada instante es su personalidad; porque me siento así desde que la vi, sin escucharla hablar siquiera. Caminaba bajo la brisa, despreocupada, poseyendo cada centímetro de tierra mojada a su alrededor. Y a cada cosa nueva que descubro de ella, más me inquieta, más me impacienta, más hondo me hace caer.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? -Le pregunté sin prestar siquiera atención a mi propia pregunta. Esperaba momentos como este durante todo el día, durante toda la semana, y cuando por fin tenía uno intentaba sacarle el máximo provecho; Elsa estaba a solas conmigo. Ella jugueteaba con una flor de tela, tendida sobre su cama, y yo, sentado en el suelo, a su lado, solo la miraba. Esa era la imagen de lo que sucedía. Ella, como buena princesa, y yo, como buen vasallo.

-La verdad es que no me apetece salir. -Confesó. Yo miré al suelo y medité. Bueno, quiero salir, quiero respirar aire exterior. Quiero irme en alguna discoteca, emborracharme por primera vez en dos meses; quiero bailar, quiero escapar de esta cárcel, que no me aprisiona en absoluto, pero necesito sentirme libre.

-¿Y qué haremos sino?

-Quiero salir. -Se encogió de hombros. -Es solo que no quiero ir a emborracharme a una discoteca, y besar a desconocidos, y bailar como una cerda. Es lo que hacemos siempre. -Maté la imagen que se asomó a mi cabeza, de Elsa bailando y bebiendo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No importa, los demás no van a querer.

-Tú dímelo. -La animé. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarme, y luego giró el resto del cuerpo.

-Quiero ir a un estanque que hay en el bosque. Está a veinte minutos en linea recta; Espero hoy no este cubierto de nieve, y la luna se vea reflejada en el agua, y también hay árboles frutales. -No sé cuánto tiempo llevo mirándola a los ojos sin decir nada, pero todo a su alrededor me da vueltas y no existe. Y no me importa. -Pero ya te lo he dicho, los demás preferirán ir de fiesta.

-Podríamos ir tú y yo ahora, antes del toque de queda. Suena como un lugar que debería conocer. -Sonrió. Puede que empiece a convertirse en un problema esto de tener a Elsa tan cerca.

Caminamos en silencio y nos escabullíamos dentro del bosque, dentro del cual la noche parecía más cercana. Íbamos a paso ligero, como dos niños pequeños adentrándose en un mundo entero para explorar. Yo seguía sus pasos conocedores del camino.

-¡Espérame! -Le grité provocando en ella un risa que la hizo ir más rápido.

-¡Estás hecho un abuelo! -Se burló. Yo aceleré mi carrera, con la carcajada en la garganta y una estúpida emoción infantil de ver las ramas de los verdes árboles empapados a mi alrededor, con el sol del atardecer brillando sobre ellas. En ese momento la cabellera rubia de Elsa desaparecieron en algún camino que se desviaba hacia la izquierda, y la perdí de vista.

-¡Elsa! -Le grité aún agitado y emocionado. -¡Elsa, espérame! -Volví a gritar sin parar de correr intentando saber en qué punto había girado. Sí, fue justo en esa enorme piedra, allí dobló su esquina. -¡Elsa!

-¡Bú! -Aparece de la nada aprisionando mi brazo entre sus manos. ¡Me asusto, claro que sí! Pero luego veo cómo ríe y sonríe a mi costa y me relajo.

-¡Eres muy graciosa! -La empujé despacio mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Y tú eres muy lento! -Me empujó de vuelta mientras caminábamos.

-¡Tú te sabías el camino! -La seguí, poniendo especial atención en dónde ponía mis pies. No quería pisar una roca o una raíz, caer y hacerme un esguince. No soportaría estar postrado en una cama sin poder caminar, correr o jugar a algo con los chicos. La tierra se puede apreciar es de un color casi rojizo, está húmeda por el agua-nieve. Me gusta cómo huele este lugar. Me gusta el aspecto que tiene. Me siento como dentro de una fábula antigua, con la mejor compañía posible para alguien a quien le gusta soñar. Sentí un repentino golpe contra mi pecho. Era el cuerpo de Elsa, que se había detenido sin avisar. -Perdona… -Alcancé a musitar antes de quedarme sin palabras al mirar al frente.

No sé de dónde había salido ese lago. Parecía que alguien lo había pintado con óleos y luego lo había puesto justo delante de nuestros rostros. El sol del atardecer se hundía en el horizonte de agua, creando una línea anaranjada sobre la superficie; era tan brillante que hacía que me dolieran los ojos. Pero no podía dejar de mirar. Estábamos a dos metros de la orilla, y por ella asomaban unas piedras que habían enrojecido a causa del impacto de la luz.

-Joder… -Musité, arrepintiéndome al instante. Quizás Elsa es la única persona que puede hacer que me arrepienta de hablar como hablo. Imité su gesto de llevarme una mano a la frente para que la luz no incidiera directamente en mis pupilas y seguí contemplando aquel pequeño paraíso rodeado de verdísimos árboles.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad? -Susurró, temerosa incluso de romper la calma.

-Es precioso.

Nos sentamos sobre las piedras y creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo. Era perfecto tener la opción de mirarla a ella, o tener aquel paradisíaco lugar como alternativa. Hablamos sin parar, como si la vida de uno dependiera de saber todo sobre el otro. Elsa tiene una hermana, pero no recuerdo su nombre. ¿Elizabeth?.. No, n-o.. Tiene nombre de princesa también, espera.. Humm, ¡Ah si! Anna. A Elsa le encanta leer, y a mí no. La abuela de Elsa pinta hermosos cuadros, mi abuela… Mi abuela es una señora muy hostil. Después de detallarnos cuidadosamente nuestra experiencia personal en el internado, se hizo un silencio que a ambos nos sirvió para contemplar el agua tranquila y mirar los hermosos follajes de los árboles frutales.

-¿Y qué tal entonces? ¿Ha vuelto a visitarte alguna chica? -Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No. Pero no me molesta. -Confesé. -Prefiero tener la tranquilidad de que no van a expulsarme por comportamiento lascivo. -Ella sonrió.

-Te has encariñado con este lugar…

-No esperaba que fuera así, tan rápido. Pero sí. Me gusta esto. -Inspiré aquel fresco aire aromatizado con las frutas a punto de madurar que pendían de las altas copas.

-Esto tiene muchas ventajas.

-Bueno, sobre todo para ti, que eres la líder de una logia. -Sonreí. Ella también lo hizo, pero con un deje de desaprobación. -Confiésalo. Te sientes importante.

-Yo no tengo espíritu de liderazgo. -Señaló bajando la cabeza y mirando sus pies.

-Pues eres toda una paradoja entonces, porque ¿cuánto hace que existen la logia?

-¿En realidad? -Me miró interrogativa. -En realidad solo tres años.

-¿Y cómo surgió todo esto?

-Yo tenía un mejor amigo, Kristoff. Fue el quien se cansó de todo esto, que ahogaba, que no daba ni un mínimo de libertad. Y un día me tomó de la mano y me dijo: "Elsa, tenemos que encontrar una forma de divertirnos aquí. Tenemos que pensar en algo." Teníamos trece o catorce años, y sé que no suena como mucho tiempo atrás, pero pasar de los catorce a los diecisiete es como una vida entera. -Yo asentí. -Y bueno, el día en que descubrieron todo lo que hacíamos, lo expulsaron. Deberían habernos expulsado a todos, pero el decidió asumir la culpa, y como yo soy la hija del director no sospecharon nunca de mi. El me pidió que siguiera con todo, y que esta vez tuviera cuidado de que no se enteraran las personas equivocadas: así es como surgió la logia.

-Vaya… -Musité. -Ahora entiendo por qué tanto anonimato entre unos y otros. Parecemos núcleos terroristas que desconocen de la existencia de los demás. -Ella sonrió.

-Es la solución que se me ocurrió a mí; no puedes pedirle peras al olmo.

-¡Tranquila! -Reí. -Ha sido un buen método. Todos te obedecen como ovejas a un perro pastor.

-No digas "te obedecen" como si tú no lo hicieras.

-No. No esperes que tras esta muestra de tu enorme corazón y tu poca capacidad de liderazgo yo te obedezca como los demás. -Bromeé. -Para mí, a partir de ahora, eres una igual.

-Ah, ¿antes no lo era?

-Me dabas un poco de miedo. Pero solo eso, es porque tus otros vasallos me sugestionaron.

-¡Esos! -Suspiró. -Esos no me tienen ningún miedo.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Claro que no! -Insistió. -Si me tuvieran miedo alguno no se acostarían unos con otros, violando los códigos, saltándose los toques de queda para quedar a tocarse.

-Muy agudo, tu juego de palabras. -Señalé con una sonrisa.

-Soy una chica lista, ¿qué esperabas?

-Precisamente eso, que fueras lista. -Ella me miró y sonrió de una forma que perduró, una forma diferente, especial. -Y tú… ¿nunca has… experimentado… con tus vasallos? -Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Qué? -Sonreí al verla descompuesta de la risa. -¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo en tu lugar ya las habría esclavizado a todas las chicas de la logia sexualmente.

-No, eso no es para mí. Todos son personas sin escrúpulos, acabarían sometiéndome ellos a mí. -Sonreí sin saber que contestar y dejé que mi mirada se perdiera en el horizonte, ahora azul y oscuro.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría volver. -Confesé con cierta aprensión. -Me gusta mucho este lugar.

-Y a mí. Pero a todo el mundo le parece aburrido.

-Bah… -Exhalé. -Son adolescentes. Cualquier cosa que no les dé placer sexual les parecerá aburrido.

-Nosotros también somos adolescentes. -Sonrió. -¿Cómo de diferentes podemos ser a ese montón de chicos con los que convivimos?

-Podemos ser tan diferentes como nos propongamos. -Le informé. -Podemos ser tan diferentes como nos atrevamos. -Su sonrisa se extendió por un momento, pero ella consiguió reprimirla mordiéndose el labio.

¿Hasta dónde llegaríamos? Hasta donde quisiéramos.


	8. Capitulo Vlll

**Nota: Acercamiento , ya ya, saludos.**

_**Capitulo Vlll : La sorpresa**_

Lo peor de toda mi estancia llegó con las vacaciones de Navidad. Echaba de menos el lago, al que iba con Elsa casi todas las tardes, echaba de menos a Gale, e incluso un poco a Iván, pero no demasiado. El hecho de que compartiera más ratos con Elsa había hecho que nos distanciáramos por su evidente odio subyugado. Echaba de menos las tardes de Tenis en el patio, y estar tan cerca del bosque, de la nada. Volver a la ciudad me hacía sentir humano otra vez, y eso me sentaba bien, pero aquí en casa no puedo ver a Elsa.

-¿Quieres postre?

-No. -Le contesté a mi madre con la cara aplastada contra mi mano, mientras jugaba con el último guisante del plato, intentando pincharlo con el tenedor. Rodaba y huía de mi poderoso tridente de cuatro puntas, girando sobre la superficie de la cerámica para salvar su vida.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? -Se sentó frente a mí y me miró con preocupación.

-Sí, pero no quiero postre. -Tras unos segundos retiró el plato, haciendo que mi atención se fijara totalmente en ella.

-No te han gustado tus regalos de Navidad, ¿es eso?

-Que no, mamá. Me encantan mis regalos de Navidad. -Repuse desganado. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo qué me regalaron por Navidad, y fue hace dos días. ¿O tres?

-Entonces ¿qué te pasa? Y no me vuelvas a contestar que nada porque no es cierto. -Recorrió mi pelo con los dedos y luego acarició mi mejilla. -¿Va todo bien en ese colegio? ¿Te pasa algo con alguien? ¿Te tratan mal? -Yo negué con la cabeza mirando al plato. Ella se sentó acercó su silla a la mía y me envolvió con los brazos. Me besó la cabeza y se quedó así un rato. Supongo que pensó que sufría, y supongo también que no tuvo el valor de seguir preguntando por qué.

( coeur de pirate - Place de la République )

Me eché sobre la cama, con las manos detrás de la nuca. Ese colchón me quedaba grande, o quizás yo era demasiado pequeño cuando se trataba de acordarme de Elsa. Me tapo la cara con las manos y bufo de pura frustración. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Qué podría haberme sucedido en apenas dos meses para sentirme como me siento ahora? ¡Estoy totalmente loco! Me gusta una chica, una chica que apareció de la nada, sin que yo la esperara. Y simplemente está ahí, haciendo imposible que yo pueda dormir, haciendo imposible que pueda comer, o hacer otra cosa que no sea esperar a estar cerca de ella. ¡Parece no importarle que yo sea tan vulnerable! Quizás ni siquiera se dé cuenta de cuánto la necesito para no enfermarme de angustia. ¡Ojalá pudiera controlar lo que me pasa! El caso es que, esté donde esté, si no estoy con ella, es vacío, es sin sentido.

Amaneció y yo estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana. No había podido descansar de tanto pensar, y lo sentía en la pesadez de mis párpados que, testarudos, insistían aún en permanecer abiertos. Apoyé los antebrazos, uno sobre otro, en la cornisa, y mi barbilla sobre el tope de esa montaña. Me vestí y salí a caminar por el parque después de desayunar. Apenas quedaba una semana para volver a verla, y dentro de mí pasaba como un milenio entero. Me senté sobre el césped a deshojar una flor. No era una flor bonita, las flores bonitas no sobreviven al invierno.

¿Qué sucede si se lo digo? Me pregunté acariciando los toscos pétalos de aquella gorda flor. Si se lo digo, me odiará. No querrá ser mi amiga, jamás. Hay otras chicas que no se alejarían de mí. Si se lo digo ya no volveré a ser uno de la logìa. Puede que eso sea bueno. Me cambiarán de habitación, y las chicos no podrán seguir hablándome, Elsa me evitará, y quizás algún día esto se me pase. Solo por tenerla lejos, tiene que irse. ¡Le pediré a mamá que me deje volver a casa e ir a un colegio normal!

-¡Jack! -Si se lo digo puede que deje de existir, porque es un instituto muy grande. Si se lo digo, desaparecerá, y puede que eso me convenga. -¡Jack! -Esa es su voz. Qué bien suena en mis recuerdos. -¡Jack! -Levanto la cabeza por el placer de imaginármela cerca de mí, tan lejos de nuestro lago, por el placer de verla caminar hacia mí en un lugar en el que nunca nos encontramos. Mi mente juega a juegos sucios conmigo. Es ella, viene hacia aquí. ¡Es ella! Sonríe, sin adivinar todo lo que se cruza por mi mente. Dejo ir la flor separando los dedos, y me pongo de pie rápidamente para recibirla, para ser la meta de ese alegre y ligero andar. Sonrío. Su pelo rubio no brilla, no hay sol. Pero su sonrisa sí que brilla, como nunca.

-¡Elsa! -Exclamo con la boca distendida. -¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto descolocado, como si le preguntara cómo ha conseguido meterse en mis sueños. Y en mi cabeza.

-He llamado a tu casa, tu madre me dijo que habías venido a pasear a este parque. -Se detiene frente a mí, y me quedo de piedra. Ya no soy el chico rebelde. Ya no soy el chico de las bromas pesadas. Ahora me siento sin pasado, sin armadura, me siento débil y avergonzado. Se me acelera el corazón.

-¿Has llamado a mi casa? -Consigo mascullar con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? -Ella se encoge de hombros y levanta una ceja.

-Tengo mis contactos. -Afirma. Es una chica inocente, es pulcra, es buena, es frágil. Pero yo, que soy tonto y me he incrustado de ella, le cedo toda la fortaleza que tengo frente al mundo, y la transformo en la soberana de toda mi voluntad.

-¿Por qué has llamado? -Ella se siente libre y se sienta donde yo había estado antes de su llegada. La sigo y me tumbo junto a ella.

-Todo es un aburrimiento en casa… , no tenemos lago. No estás tú para escuchar mis interesantes charlas y mis respuestas perspicaces y bueno… Vine a ver a unos tíos que viven aquí. -Sonreí.

-No tenías mejor plan, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. ¿Quién mejor que alguien a quien el lago le parece tan maravilloso como a mí? Casi todas las chicas de la logia viven cerca de aquí pero no me imagino teniendo con ellas ninguna charla que no sea sobre chicos o moda de temporada.

-¿Y de qué esperas hablar conmigo?

-No lo sé. Nada en concreto. Simplemente me gusta, pareces totalmente honesto, y me gusta la gente honesta. -Dejo de examinar su rostro, al que tanto había echado de menos, y mis ojos caen clavándose en la hierba bajos sus piernas. Volteo la cabeza, y allí, a lo lejos, miro una fuente sobrevolada por palomas.

-¿Qué tal han ido tus fiestas de Navidad?

-¡Buf! -Exhaló. -Horribles. Aburridísimo, me regalaron puros suéteres de abuela.

-A mí también. -Hice una mueca. -Hasta con bastón integrado -Bromeé. Ella río y me miró. Quiero decirle que la he echado de menos, pero no quiero que sepa cuánto.

-Eres tonto. -Sonrió.

-No eres la única que lo piensa. -La miré. -Pero eres la única a la que esa idea le parece divertida. -Me dedicó una mirada de esas que parece que te atraviesan como una bala. -Echaba de menos que alguien se riera de lo tonto que soy.

-Yo también echaba de menos que alguien me hiciera reír con sus tonterías. -Sonreí y volví a mirar a aquella fuente que parecía estar a mil kilómetros. Hacia tanto frío que no había nadie en la calle. -Conozco un lugar. No está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Un lugar como el lago?

-No. -Sonríe. -No es tan especial. Pero también es tranquilo y bonito.

-¿Prometes no salir corriendo esta vez? Está oscureciendo y no quiero que te pierdas. -Ella sonríe mientras camina dando saltos por el parque vacío.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te deje solo? -Se burla balanceando los brazos.

-No… No tengo miedo. Es solo que no quiero que te pierdas.

-¡No voy a perderme! Serás tú el que se pierda en cualquier caso.

¿Cómo es que ella conoce mejor mi propio barrio , que yo?

-Eres una mocosa. -Le digo.

-¡Habló el maduro!

-Soy muy maduro. -Confirmé viendo cómo me adelantaba para colarse en un callejón en forma de cuesta que llevaba a un lugar de mi ciudad que jamás supe que existiera.

-Hmm… -Murmuró. -El sexo hace maduros a los chicos, ¿no es cierto?

-No. No es cierto. Yo soy muy maduro y solo he tenido sexo unas… hmm… ¡tres veces!

-¿Con quién?

-¡Pues con mi novia!

-Vaya … -Meditó girando la cabeza, sin interrumpir la escalada, y dedicándome una divertida mirada. Me siento tan expuesto, como si pudiera leerme la mente.

-¿Y quién te gusta ahora? -Insiste poniendo un pie en la cima de aquella inclinada callejuela y contemplando un paisaje que permanecía oculto para mí. Luego se sienta y me ve llegar junto a ella. Frente a nosotros hay un enorme barrio de pequeñas casas cuyas ventanas brillan con luces amarillas. Siento como si las estrellas estuvieran a unos metros de distancia, como si estuvieran guardadas en esas casas.

-¿Cómo encuentras estos sitios tan bonitos? -Pregunto, asombrado

-Pues… ¡Buscando! -Ríe. -Es imposible encontrar algo si no lo buscas. -La miro a escondidas, mientras en sus ojos se refleja el dorado fulgor que desprende este pequeño barrio ante nosotros. -¿Ya has dado tu primer beso de año nuevo? -Susurra, mirándome con naturalidad. Parece simplemente que esa pregunta no la pone igual de nerviosa de lo que me pone a mí viniendo de ella.

-No. -Confieso. Con un nudo en la garganta. -¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco. -Musita. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Es un rato que disfruto, pero que me hace sentir miedo. Un miedo casi placentero. -Tengo una cosa para ti. -Me dice.

-¿Y qué es?

-Una sorpresa. -Me dedica una mirada fugaz y se encoge de hombros.

-No me gustan las sorpresas. Me ponen nervioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me hacen sentir inseguro y tener miedo.

-No es nada malo, en realidad. Pienso que te gustará. -Me dice. -Iba a esperar hasta volver al lago, y dártela allí. -Pero no he podido pensar en otra cosa durante todas las vacaciones. -Paso saliva.

-¿Y cómo sabes que me gustará?

-Tengo mis contactos. -Repitió, haciéndome sonreír a pesar de mis nervios.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-No, primero cierra los ojos. -Los cierro. Porque tengo miedo. Porque siento que sé lo que sucederá, y me cuesta afrontarlo, porque aún así lo veo demasiado lejano. -¿Los tienes bien cerrados?

-Sí.

-¿No ves nada de nada?

-Nada de nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. -Exhalé. Sentí viento frío golpearme la cara. Y después sentí sus manos frías posadas sobre mis mejillas. Iba a suceder. Fue rápido, fue corto, pero fue suave como me lo imaginé en mis mejores ensoñaciones. Fueron sus labios en contacto con los míos, a pesar del frio de ambos, ardió y se sintió tan delicioso. Se alejó inmediatamente después, y yo abrí los ojos para descubrir su expresión de despreocupación. Como si aquel fuera su primer beso, como si supiera que yo me moría por él. La miro, sonrío. Ella sonríe. Vuelve a clavar sus ojos en aquellas casitas, y yo la imito. Su mano encuentra la mía, y nos quedamos así, con las piernas colgadas en esa cornisa imaginaria, y nuestros cuerpos unidos a través de nuestros dedos.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA: Dejenme un review (L)**

**_IX: CONSPIRACIÓN _**

_(The Killers - Romeo And Juliet)_

La miré de reojo, como para que no supiera que estaba mirándola, y que, a la vez, estaba cayéndome a un vacío perfecto. Y me sentía debil, expuesto, susceptible, pero a la vez me sentía enorme, porque ella estaba sujetando mi mano. Era tan hermosa que casi me causaba dolor. En ese momento era como si ella pudiera hacer de mí lo que se le antojara. El viento acariciaba la superficie del lago y le daba de frente en la cara, peinando hacia atrás su trenza. Su pulgar se movió sobre el empeine de mi mano, provocándome un escalofrío que no pude evitar manifestar. Al sentirme temblar, ella se giró y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento. -Musitó mirándome.

-No, si me ha gustado. -Entrelazamos los dedos y ella se inclinó, depositando un beso en mi mejilla y luego posando su cabeza en mi hombro. -Este lugar es más bonito que antes de las vacaciones. -Señalé.

-Eso es porque estamos en pleno invierno. El invierno en realidad hace que todo se vea más bonito.

-No... -Medité. -No creo que sea el invierno.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?

-Eres tú.

Pasaron los días. Ella estaba ahí, en cada momento, sonriéndome a escondidas, cuando nadie nos veía. Y a escondidas todo sabe mejor, al menos al principio. Porque aquello era nuestro, solo nuestro. Me iba a dormir deseando levantarme para ir corriendo al comedor y verla de lejos, desayunando con sus amigas, y que de cuando en cuando, entre sorbo y sorbo de té, me mirara como se mira a un eclipse; con miedo de que te deje ciego. De forma fugaz, mientras sus esbirras le hablaban, le contaban y le preguntaban. ¡Había tantas cosas que aún no sabía de esa chica! Demasiadas cosas que aún me inquietaban a pesar de que ya nos diéramos besos en la boca. Era tan adulta a veces, y tan niña en otras ocasiones...

-¿No se te ha pasado aún el cuelgue? -Me di la vuelta rápidamente, como si sintiera culpa por estar absorto en ella. Me encontré a Gale mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué? Claro que sí.

-Por supuesto... -Puso los ojos en blanco. -¡Lo tienes superadísimo! Por eso te quedas mirándola como un tonto.

-Déjame en paz.

-Bueno, está bien, no te enfades... -Me dio una palmada en la espalda. -De todas formas creo que sería un buen momento si quisieras atacar. -Levanté una ceja y lo miré, extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si hubiera algún buen momento para intentar algo con Elsa, es este.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, a lo mejor tú no te das cuenta porque es tu primer año aquí. Pero las cosas están muy raras. Yo creo que hasta las monjas sospechan. -Dijo susurrando la última frase y mirando a los lados para asegurarse de que ninguna rondaba cerca de nuestra mesa.

-¿Qué hay de raro? -El acercó su silla a la mía y pegó sus labios a mi oído.

-No hemos salido de aquí ni una sola vez desde que empezó el curso. ¡Ni una! Los de la logia se están volviendo realmente chiflados. El otro día entré a la habitación de Iván y su compañero de cuarto, Hans, que también es uno de nosotros, estaba vomitando su hígado dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia. -Aquello me asqueó y no pude evitar que mi rostro lo reflejara. -¡Lo sé! -Dijo empatizando con mi sensación de náusea.

-Pensé que las borracheras aquí eran algo normal.

-Es normal que hagamos locuras, quiero decir, ¡para eso crearon la logia! Pero fíjate, llevamos tanto tiempo sin poder huir de este encierro que los chicos están volviéndose locos. Y cualquier cosa podría pasar. Bien podrían desmadrarse y que les dé un coma etílico o tener demasiado poco en cuenta la discreción y que acabaran descubriéndonos. -Gale tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo él había descubierto a otro de los chicos, al compañero de Iván, eso solo podía significar que, de seguir así las cosas, todos acabarían por conocerse entre todos. -Yo creo que las monjas ya sospechan que hemos vuelto a alzarnos. Ya no nos dejan solos en el desayuno, ni en el almuerzo, ni en la cena. Y he oído que piensas adelantar el toque de queda a las siete de la tarde. -Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería que sucediera eso, no quería tener incluso una hora menos para estar con Elsa. -Además Iván y yo creemos que Elsa anda en cosas raras. -Fruncí el ceño llevándome un pan a la boca.

-Es que tú no estás aquí cuando desaparece, pero si estuvieras te darías cuenta de que se marcha sin dar explicaciones ni excusas a nadie y vuelve justo antes del toque de queda. -Pasé el trozo seco de pan tostado rogándole al cielo que a Gale no le diera por atar cabos y se diera cuenta de que los dos nos íbamos a la vez porque nos íbamos juntos.

-Ya. -Carraspeé. -Habla con Elsa. Pregúntaselo. Seguro que te escuchará.

-No, tienes que hablar tú y probar suerte. Por eso te digo que es el mejor momento. Está frágil por algún motivo y todos sabemos que las mujeres sensibles son más fáciles de conquistar. -Lo miré, me causaba diversión su concepción de las cosas.

-Eres un psicópata. Y una manipulador. -El se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-Pensé que te gustaría saberlo. -Sonreí.

-Claro porque... -Mis propios pensamientos me interrumpieron. Como por acto de un electroshock la verdad me vino a la cabeza. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Dijo Gale. Y en aquella ocasión en que Elsa me dijo que la sorpresa que me daría no sería desagradable: pienso que te gustará. Fueron las palabras que utilizó. Y cuando le pregunté cómo estaba tan segura, ella respondió: tengo mis contactos. ¡Claro! ¿Quiénes sino podían ser sus contactos? ¡El único que sabía que a mí me gustaba Elsa era mi compañero de cuarto! ¡Mi confidente!

-¿Pasa algo? -Me preguntó como si supiera de lo que acababa de tomar conciencia.

-¡Tú! -Exclamé entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándole con el dedo índice. -¡Tú se lo dijiste a Elsa!

-No sé de qué me hablas. -Repuso fingiendo no entenderme.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo sabes. Y todo tu discurso de "Elsa está rara" no ha sido más que una provocación para que te dijera que estamos juntos. -Gale despegó el vaso de sus labios lentamente y la depositó en la mesa otra vez, con el rostro congelado. Giró la cabeza y me miró como si acabara de decirle algo increíble.

-¿QUÉ? -Exclamó. Sentí que alguien me estaba vaciando el pecho como a un pavo en Navidad. -¿ESTÁS CON ELSA? -Me apresuré a hacerlo callar poniendo torpemente mi mano sobre su boca.

-¿Te estás haciendo el idiota?

-¡JACK! -Apreté mi mano más fuerte contra su cara.

-Oh, no intentes hacerme creer que no tenías ni idea. ¡Se lo dijiste a Elsa por una razón! Tendrías que haberte figurado por qué quería saberlo. No finjas que no lo sabías. -El, inmediatamente después, me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hasta la salida del comedor sin decir nada. Yo me forcé a seguir su histérico paso con su mano aún aferrada a mi codo. Una vez en el pasillo, miró de un lado a otro para comprobar que estábamos solos y luego me increpó con la mirada.

-Le dije a Elsa que le gustabas porque ella me interrogó, Jack. Y ES LA LÍDER. Casi me meo encima cuando vino a preguntarme, no me quedaba opción. Además ella soltó una risa burlona después. ¡Jamás me imaginé que eso y un portazo podían significar que le gustaras!

-¿Y ENTONCES PARA QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASAS TODO EL DESAYUNO ANIMÁNDOME PARA QUE LE ENTRE? -El miró al suelo, avergonzado. Me entró un tremendo sentimiento de inseguridad.

-Ivan también estaba en la habitación el día que Elsa me interrogó. Y cuando se marchó riéndose, Ivan pensó que la mejor forma de que tú acabaras fuera del grupo sería que te declararas, Elsa alucinara contigo, se enfadara porque le entraste, y te echara. -Sacudí la cabeza desconcertado.

-¿Por qué querría Ivan que me echara? ¡Si fue el quien me metió! ¿Por qué colaborarías tú en eso? Pensé que éramos amigos. -Aquello me dolía, de forma real. Creí que Gale era alguien en quien podía confiar.

-Lo siento... -Musitó aún sin ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos. -Ivan está loco. Lo único que quiere en cada momento es molestar a Elsa, porque la odia, porque la envidia, porque nunca se le hizo con ella. Y ahora quiere que te vayas porque en estos últimos meses te has convertido en la persona favorita de Elsa aquí, todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Solo sale contigo, y se marcha y está horas perdida contigo. Supongo que jamás pensó que Elsa... wow... Te correspondiera. -Su rostro revelaba la incredulidad de sus propias palabras. -Y yo... Yo no quería que te marcharas. Pero tengo mucho miedo, Ivan es capaz de cualquier cosa. No sabía qué podía pasar conmigo si no colaboraba con el. -Yo suspiré y me froté la cara con las manos.

-¿Cómo se supone que te crea ahora? ¿Cómo sé que no eres un loco que también me quiere hacer daño? -Increpé, lleno de dudas, de frustración.

-No puedes saberlo. Supongo que tienes que creerme.

-¡Pues no te creo!

-Y lo entiendo, perfectamente. -Me quedé un rato en silencio pensando en todas las cosas que pasarían ahora que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo diciéndole a Gale que Elsa y yo estábamos juntos. ¿Y si se iba de la lengua? ¡Dios! ¡Elsa iba a matarme! -Perdóname, por favor...

-¿Se lo dirás a Ivan? ¿Se lo dirás al Director? ¿Se lo dirás al resto de la logia?

-¡No! ¡No haré eso! ¡Te lo juro!

-¡Dios, Gale! -Exclamé dándole un pisotón al suelo y llevándome las manos a la cabeza. -¿Qué demonios hago yo ahora? ¡Elsa va a matarme!

-¡Dile que fue culpa mía! Es la verdad...

-Entonces te matará a ti. Y luego a Ivan.

-Es lo justo...

-Dios, cierra la boca. No necesito que te pongas autocompasivo ahora. Necesito pensar algo. No sé lo que haré.

-Tenemos que hablar con Elsa. Ella sabrá lo que hacer.

-Sí, cuando descubra que Ivan está conspirando contra ella y que tú estás ayudándola probablemente sepa lo que hacer. Colgarlos a las dos por los huevos. -Volví a frotarme el rostro. Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora que las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien. -¿Hay algo más que deba saber? -Gale suspiró.

-¿Recuerdas a Burdina? La chica de nuestra clase, la mascota de los profesores. La que te acusó de robar el monedero.

-Qué pasa con ella.

-Sabe lo de la logia.


	10. Capitulo X

**Nota: Esto ya se coció (?), saludos a todos y déjenme sus comentarios (L)**

**X: Confesión**

Fueron semanas terribles. Guardarme toda aquella información era como tragar ácido. No quería comer, no podía dormir, y ver a Ivan rondando cerca de mí me daba auténtico pánico. Sabía que lo mejor era esperar a que se me ocurriera algo antes de decírselo a Elsa. Gale me había dado su palabra de que no diría nada a cerca de lo que ambos sabíamos y me prevendría si algún ataque se ponía en marcha. Era evidente que Ivan quería destronar a Elsa, pero era inteligente y demasiado prudente como para actuar de forma tan precipitada. Ahora que Burdina sabía de la existencia de la logia tenía a alguien más de su parte y no le quedaba más que esperar a las circunstancias oportunas para rematar su estrategia.

Todo me causaba inseguridad. Moverme, hablar, e ir al lago con Elsa. ¡Todo se había transformado en horror! No podía hacer las cosas que más me gustaban, y en cada beso a escondidas, en cada sonrisa, sentía la mirada de Ivan clavada en mi nuca. Gale insiste en que no lo sabe, pero es mucho más listo de lo que todos piensan. Ivan lo sabe todo, y se limitará a recopilar información útil hasta poder utilizarla en nuestra contra.

**(The Weeknd - High for this)**

Sin embargo, y entre tanto pavor, había algo que salía a la superficie y reinaba más alto que todas aquellas miserables sensaciones. Era Elsa. Y me hacía sentir como que nada más importaba además de nosotros dos, que estábamos juntos, que nada podía con nosotros. Y gracias a ella, los meses se pasaron volando, y una nueva amargura me amenazaba: las vacaciones de Semana Santa. ¡No podía creer que acabara de volver de las de Navidad y ya tendría que dejar de verla durante otra semana! Era injusto que dos meses y medio se hubieran pasado como dos días. Me senté en la cama, cuando hubo oscurecido y el toque de queda se hubo impuesto y miré por la ventana a ver si veía a Gale llegar de dondequiera que se hubiera metido. Eran cerca de la una y aún no regresaba... Empecé a preocuparme. Pero lo oí entrar en la habitación y pude echarme sobre la almohada y relajarme, y ver si esa noche sí podría dormir. Cuando levanté la cabeza, vi que no era Gale.

-Eh, ¿qué haces aquí? -Susurré casi con desesperación en aquella oscuridad que me ahogaba. Ella no dijo nada, se acercó lentamente, como si sus pies no estuvieran pegados al suelo. Se tumbó sobre mí y se desvistió sin decir una palabra. Ella llevaba un pequeño porro entre los labios dándole caladas intensas, y yo solo la miraba atónito -Elsa... -Alcancé a susurrar. Se irguió y me miró a los ojos. En silencio.

Volvió a encorvarse con el blanco torso desnudo. Acaricié su espalda, que era una hoguera de hilo, y fingí que no me sorprendía su visita. Jamás había sentido así de cerca a nadie a quien deseara tanto, y con tanto cuidado. En ese momento controlaba todo en mí; mis manos, mis movimientos, e incluso mis pensamientos, si acaso ella pudiera leerlos, y, aunque pudiera, a mi cabeza solamente venían ideas sobre lo precioso y perfecto que era el momento en que nos entregáramos hasta aquel punto. Se tumbó boca arriba y terminamos de desnudarnos. Me posé sobre ella como se posaría una pluma sobre una burbuja de jabón, para no romperla, para dejarla flotar. La miré a los ojos otra vez, la acaricié, me puso el pequeño porro en los labios y aspire tan fuerte que sentí como me ahogaba por dentro, después me tomé unos segundos para tomar conciencia de que estaba ahí, conmigo, y no podríamos estar más cerca sin ser uno mismo. Sonreí, y ella me imitó.

-¿Estás segura? -Le pregunté, asegurándome de que supiera que, aunque fuera un no, yo seguiría igual de feliz.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo. -Dijo. Y sus labios temblaron, pero no sus manos. Mis pupilas se asomaron por sus clavículas de plata y su nerviosa respiración hizo que su pecho temblara. Besé sus labios, y luego su mejilla. La acaricié y sujeté su mano. Se aferró a ella como si fuera a caerse al abismo si la soltara.

Notaba la aprensión que sentía a que su voz retumbara en la habitación, y enmudecía sus cantos de victoria cada vez que me mecía sobre ella. Pero sus manos me hablaban, y se clavaban en mi espalda para decirme que ella deseaba aquello tanto como yo. Y cuando ya no pudimos soportarlo más, la vi explotar, y su nariz arrugarse; su mandíbula descender y un sordo aliento escapar de entre sus labios. La miré, disfrutando de aquel momento, y luego acaricié su nuca. Abrió los ojos. Parecía que los había tenido cerrados durante toda su vida. Sus pupilas decrecieron al tamaño de dos puntos, como las de un gato. Y sonrió. Y tembló.

-Eh. -Sonreí yo también.

La envolví con las sábanas y con todo mi cuerpo, nuestros cuerpos ardían.

Entrelazamos los dedos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-De maravilla. -Sonrió. Y luego rió. -¿Y tú?

-Mejor que eso. -Ella se giró y me miró con cierta indignación.

-¿Qué se siente mejor que la maravilla?

-Hmmm... No sé. -Me encogí de hombros. -No sabría decirte porque nunca me había sentido así. A partir de ahora, cuando me sienta incluso mejor de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar, diré: "me siento como cuando estoy con Elsa", y eso ya será... ¡buff! ¡Lo máximo! -Ella se echó a reír.

-¡Pero qué tonto eres! -Sonreí y posé los labios sobre su hombro. Presentí que su mirada, al igual que la mía, se había perdido en el juego que tenían delante de nuestros cuerpos nuestras manos enlazadas. -No quiero irme de vacaciones de Semana Santa...

-Yo tampoco. ¿Y si nos fugamos? -Bromeé. Ella sonrió con la boca, pero no con los ojos.

-Estás loco.

-Lo sé. Pero desearía no tener que separarme de ti nunca. Pienso que en un par de horas empezará a amanecer y te tendrás que ir otra vez, y después desayunarás con tus amigas, y nos ignoraremos todo el día hasta que quizás vayamos al lago.

-A mí también me gustaría estar siempre así. Pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que ocurriría si nos descubren? -Resoplé.

-¿Qué cosa tan mala podría ocurrir? ¿Te avergüenza que la gente lo sepa?

-No es eso... -Balbuceó. -Pero si se enteran las monjas, además de expulsarnos, se lo dirían a nuestros padres. Y sería bochornoso. -Volví a encogerme de hombros.

-Nos darían la charla de siempre. Quizás unos cuantos días de encierro para pensar en lo que hemos hecho, pero, al final, siempre está en nuestras manos decidir. ¿No?

-Claro que sí. Yo te quiero. Te amo. Y quiero estar contigo, es por eso que nadie debe saberlo. Debemos protegernos, porque cuando se sepa, querrán hacernos daño, querrán separarnos.

-Lo sé. -Ella volvió a girar la cabeza en mi dirección y me miró.

-Sabes cuánto te quiero, ¿no?

-Me hago una idea. -Sonreí con cierta desgana.

-¿Y tú me quieres a mí?

-Claro que te quiero. -Respondí clavándole las pupilas en los ojos.

Y ella se marchó en cuanto amaneció. A mí volvieron a inundarme las ganas diarias de no tener que fingir que no quería estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Y me entretuve jugando Tenis, y dando paseos con los chicos en el patio del fondo. Traté de no pensar en ella hasta que llegara la hora de la siesta, y todos desaparecieran, incluídos nosotros dos. Allí atrás, en el lago, nuestro lugar. La alegría que suponía tenerla y que me tuviera era imposible de eclipsar, pero la charla de aquella madrugada me había dejado la enorme inseguridad de que quizás ella se avergonzara de quererme, de sentir lo que sentía por mí. Y en realidad no podía culparla, ni tampoco evitar que me sentara mal.

Y aquella tarde me adelanté de camino al lago, confiando en que ella sabría que yo estaba ahí. Ahora que conocía sus inquietudes, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo más justo era contarle todo. Decirle a Elsa lo que Gale me había confesado había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer desde que estaba en ese internado. Al escucharme, fue como si su cuerpo se vaciara de carne, de alma, y solo quedara una estatua de ojos perplejos mirándome como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en la boca del estómago. Me sentía horrible, culpable, y solo deseaba poder volver atrás.

-¿C-cómo que se lo has dicho? -Masculló frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que... Pensé que lo sabía y...

-Oh, Dios. -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sentó en una piedra, destruída. -No puede ser... No puede ser. -Musitó cerrando los ojos. Intentaba salir de esta realidad, o meterse en alguna que no supusiera su peor pesadilla.

-¡Pero solo lo sabe el! Y te prometo que fue un accidente... Si acaso me hubieras dicho que fuiste a interrogarlo, habría sabido que no debía decir nada. -Ella, con el ceño fruncido, alzó la cabeza y me fulminó al mirarme.

-¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa?

-¡No! Yo...

-¿Y entonces por qué has dicho que no habría sucedido si yo te lo hubiera contado? -Me interrumpió. Y me di cuenta de que vendrían muchas interrupciones más.

-¡Solo lo he dicho para que supieras que no lo he hecho a propósito, ni con la intención de contárselo! -Resopló. Las piernas le bailaban de puros nervios.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Cuando sucedió, por ejemplo.

-Porque no quería que te enfadaras e hicieras alguna locura que nos perjudicara aún más. -Tenía los ojos llenos de furia. Su ceño volvió a arrugarse.

-¿Disculpa? -Inquirió poniéndose de pie. -¿Qué clase de mocosa estúpida te crees que soy para ir por ahí actuando con impulsividad? Llevo tres años controlando todo esto. -Dijo alzando los brazos. -Y no he cometido ni un solo error. ¿Con qué derecho me ocultas información? -Me quedé perplejo. No sabía qué contestar. Me sentía peor incluso que antes. No sabía qué de todas las estupideces que había hecho había conseguido ponerla así. Pero tenía miedo. No conocía esa faceta de Elsa. Negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños, y me esquivó mientras daba zancadas de vuelta al edificio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada que te incumba. -Respondió antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.


	11. Capitulo Xl

**NOTA: ESTO YA SE ACABA, uno o dos capítulos, no sé .. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia bizarra, estoy muy agradecido por sus buenos comentarios.**

**Creo que este capitulo no los dejara muy contentos, también háganme saber que final se esperan para darme una idea y no cagarla jaja****, saludos a todos!**

**XI: La emboscada**

Sentí la necesidad de seguirla e intentar tranquilizarla, pero si algo he aprendido en los pocos ratos de paciencia y observación que me he brindado, es que cuando el mar se pone bravo, nada puede detenerlo. Y Elsa era eso, un mar. Tan tranquila, tan profunda, tan calma, tan indescifrable... Por eso sabía que ahora era pura tormenta helada, y debía dejarla estallar. Me senté sobre una de las piedras y me quedé mirando la luna reflejada en el agua. Ya era seguramente cerca de medianoche, y empezaba a hacer frío, pero quería quedarme un rato más. Y relajarme. Y pensar cómo me sacaría a mí mismo de aquel embrollo.

No puedo evitar considerarlo; hay demasiadas evidencias que lo respaldan. Elsa se avergüenza de esto, y por eso se ha enfadado tanto. Tiene miedo, y no le ha gustado saber que Gale se ha enterado. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por intentar comprenderla, pero miro dentro de mí y veo que, estando con ella, cualquier bochorno, cualquier escándalo vale la pena. ¿Por qué para ella no es así? ¿Tan mal estamos queriéndonos? Creo que llevo aquí una hora, y Elsa no ha regresado. Aún no sé si tendré oportunidad de disculparme, o de enmendarlo, o si quizás ella haya decidido que esto no puede seguir adelante. Hace tanto frío... O al menos eso creo. Puede simplemente que esté confundiéndolo con el vacío que siento ahora que se me plantea la posibilidad de que nada de lo que sucedía de noche, a escondidas del mundo, en mi habitación. Ella era lo que sucedía, y quizás no volviera a suceder más. Flexioné las piernas y las envolví con los brazos. Solo un poco más, un poco de consuelo, un poco de fuerza, las estrellas brillando sobre mi cabeza. Debo volver a mi cuarto o enfermaré, pero nada me da la paz que necesito, solo este lugar. Creo que he cerrado los ojos sin darme cuenta, y un movimiento violento entre los árboles me hace abrirlos de nuevo. Me giré y solo vi oscuridad. ¡Y los ruidos volvieron!

**(30 seconds to mars - end of all days )**

-¿Hola? -Alcancé a decir, aunque tenía la garganta anudada por el miedo. -¿Elsa? -No exactamente.

-Notaba una sonrisa de quien había respondido. Pero no veía a nadie por ninguna parte.

-¿Quién es? -¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya no recuerdas mi voz? -Justo delante de mi vi aparecer a Ivan, como centro de un semicírculo formado por no menos de treinta chicos y chicas. Chicos con los que había compartido muchas tardes y muchas risas. Incluso estaba ahí Burdina... Qué lejos había llegado la conspiración.

Cuando Elsa se entere de esto no va a estar contenta. Pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ivan... -Musité. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? -El se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos para empezar a caminar en linea recta, lenta y directamente hacia mí a través de los seis metros que nos separaban.

-No pretenderás que no haya público para una historia de amor tan bonita. -Dijo con cinismo, cada vez más cerca de mí. Tuve un inevitable miedo, y me sentí un cobarde. -La chica fría se enamora del chico rebelde y hacen el amor a escondidas del mundo. -Sonrió. -Miré hacia los lados con discreción, porque tenía pensado salir corriendo y quería conocer mis posibilidades.

-Definitivamente Elsa no debió haberte dejado solo. -Esa fue la clara señal de que no traía buenas intenciones hacia mí, por lo que obligué a mis piernas a reaccionar y salir disparadas hacia donde fuera. Ni siquiera abrí los ojos, solo quería llegar hasta el instituto, donde estuviera a salvo. Pero Ivan traía a muchos con el, estaban por todas partes. Y me interceptaron cuando quise dejarlos atrás. No alcancé a recorrer ni diez metros antes de que las manos de dos chicos se me clavaran en los brazos. Me arrastraron hasta la piedra, rompiendo mi pantalón y abriéndome la piel de las rodillas por las ramas y las piedras del camino. Me tiraron como a un perro junto a la piedra en la que Ivan se había sentado, y el, con esos aires de déspota, me miró, y me sonrió. Me incorporé pero decidí quedarme en el suelo, no quería que me volvieran a empujar.

-Es una pena... -Suspiró revolviendome el pelo. -Me agradabas, mucho. Pero tuviste que convertirte en la mascota de Elsa. -Negó con la cabeza. -Eres un idiota. Yo te advertí que no hablaras con ella, pero como eres un estupido, lo hiciste de todas formas. -Lo miré retorciendo el maxilar de pura rabia y me limpié la tierra de la cara con el dorso de la mano.

-No es nada personal, ¿sabes? Solo quiero darle a Elsa una lección. Tiene que saber que hasta los más poderosos reyes tienen puntos débiles. Quizás de esta forma entienda que el mandato de la logia no está hecho para ella. -Se me va a detener el corazón en cualquier momento. Esa calma psicopática con la que Ivan me habla me da tanto miedo que siento ganas de llorar.

¿Qué diablos va a hacerme? ¿Sobreviviré a esta noche? Sea lo que sea lo que va a sucederme, tengo claras dos cosas: no lloraré y no suplicaré. Quiero conservar al menos la entereza y la obstinación que me caracterizan. -Llegó la hora. -Sentenció tras echarle un vistazo al lago. -Susy. -Vociferó hacia el ejército de alumnos que dirigía. Una chica dio un paso hacia adelante, pero el miedo me impedía quitarle los ojos de encima a Ivan.

-Susana, se llama. -Me dijo. -Aunque tú la recordarás mejor como "Burdina" o "la mascota del profesor". -Sonrió. -He pensado que lo más justo es que se encargue ella, ya sabes, para poner un poco de justicia y equilibrio. -Trago saliva e intento no pensar. no quiero que me vean suplicar. No quiero que me vean tener miedo.

-Otros dos chicos siguieron a Burdina mientras caminaba hacia mí. Ivan saca del bolsillo de su camisa un paquete de cigarrillos y se lleva uno a la boca para encenderlo. Sé que no debería hablar, que me beneficia mucho más, en cualquier caso, mantenerme en silencio. Pero estoy tan asustado que el miedo actúa en mi lugar.

-¿Vas a pegarme? -Le pregunté mientras daba su primera calada, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico porque no oyera cómo temblaba mi voz.

El me miró ceñudo y con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Yo? -Exclamó. -¡Por favor! No soy ningun maton.. -Dijo poniendo su mano boca abajo delante de mis ojos. -Ese no es trabajo para mí. -

En aquel momento sentí cómo tiraban de mis brazos con violencia, y tuve la audacia para mirar y comprobar que eran los acompañantes de Burdina. Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar. No sé lo que van a hacerme. Pienso en Elsa, ojalá no me hubiera dejado. Pero me tranquiliza y me alivia saber que está a salvo. Sirve como consuelo.

Los chicos me arrastran hasta la orilla del lago. -¡Un momento, un momento! -Se apresura a interrumpirlos Ivan, haciendo que se detengan y se volteen. El los rodea y se pone justo delante de mí, mirándome a los ojos. Supongo que es ella la que quiere dar el primer puñetazo.-miro a Burdina y se lleva otra vez la mano al bolsillo de la camisa y saca un cigarrillo que pone entre mis labios.

-En realidad me sabe mal tener que hacer esto. Me caes muy bien. -Lo encendió y di una calada institntiva que necesitaría para lo que iba a sucederme. Cerré los ojos al exhalar.

-Espero que entiendas que uno a veces tiene que hacer cosas que no le gustan para conseguir sus objetivos. Después miró al chico que retorcía mi brazo derecho y asintió con la cabeza, y ellos empezaron a arrastrarme hacia las rocas que hacían de orilla para las profundidades de aquella agua tranquila.

Ivan acompañó mi camino y se sentó en una de las rocas mientras uno de ellos me pateaba las piernas para hacerme caer de rodillas frente al lago. Burdina me agarró de los pelos. -Cuando quieras, Susy. -Me empujó con tanta violencia que las rocas se clavaron en mi pecho antes de que mi cabeza quedara sepultada bajo el agua. Pataleé e intenté deshacerme del agarre, pero un tercero, no supe cual, me inmovilizó las piernas, y Burdina de sentó sobre mi espalda, creándome una sensación de claustrofobia que me hacía querer morir. El agua estaba tan fría, y todo estaba tan oscuro que la asfixia pareció durar años hasta que volvieron a sacarme a la superficie. Ivan seguía fumando mientras me miraba, y los demás chicos chiflaban, reían y aplaudían. Ivan asintió nuevamente, y Burdina volvió a sumergirme. Sucedió una y otra vez, y cada vez con menos espacios entre respiración y respiración. El miedo, el pavor me quitaba aún más oxígeno y ya no tenía fuerzas ni para maldecir, ni para odiar. Ni siquiera para pensar. Estaba asustado. Solo quería desmayarme para no sentir nada. El dolor en cada parte el cuerpo, la angustia, la presión contra mis pulmones habían llegado al punto de entumecerme y causarme no otra cosa que indiferencia. Durante aquello, deseé no estar vivo. Burdina tiró otra vez de mi pelo para sacarme del agua y mis párpados se desplomaron con el aire frío chocando contra la piel cuarteada de mi cara.

-¿Sigues despierto? -Me dijo Ivan al oído. Yo mascullé un "sí" inconsciente. Me castañeaban los dientes, y mis extremidades, aunque seguían aprisionadas y doloridas, aún podían temblar. -Vamos a darte un baño de agua fría. -Sonrió. -A ver si se te quita la calentura y las ganas de follar con colegialas. -Sentí todo mi cuerpo precipitarse a través de las piedras. Lo que más miedo me causaba era no ver el fondo y pensar que habría kilómetros de agua hacia abajo. El agua me envolvió y me causó ardor. Pero pronto dejé de sentir el cuerpo. Los chicos seguían sosteniendo mis brazos, golpeándome el estomago y Burdina empujaba mi cabeza hacia abajo para que no pudiera salir a respirar.

-Eso es. Necesitas que te bauticen para que dejes de hacer esas cosas tan malas que haces. -Siento que no me queda mucho antes de perder la conciencia, y lo único que pienso es en lo mucho que quiero a Elsa. Y si alguien me preguntara si volvería a hacerlo sabiendo que voy a acabar bajo un lago, me llamarían loco, pero diría que sí. Definitivamente diría que sí.

-¡Jack! -Escucho mi nombre. Es la voz de Elsa. Debo de estar muerto, porque eso es lo único que necesitaba oír.


	12. Capitulo Xll

**NOTA: Lo siento muchisimo por la tardanza, pero tenia demasiado trabajo este es el penúltimo capitulo que lo disfruten de mi exageración. **

**XII: La carta**

Yo estaba flotando. Intenté calcular cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había largado enfadada conmigo y con el mundo por hacerla presa de un romance prohibido. Todo está muy frío, y me duele tanto que ya ni me duele. Pero Elsa está aquí, y solo quiero sonreír.

-¡Basta! -Gritó. Inmediatamente me soltaron. Es natural... A pesar de todo ella sigue siendo la soberana. Y diga lo que diga, será. No veo nada a mi alrededor, y ni siquiera puedo reaccionar cuando tiran de mí. Estoy fuera del agua y el viento que me golpea hace que vuelva a sentir dolor. Mi piel no puede dar más de sí. Está tan fría y pétrea que creo que en cualquier momento va a romperse, o a rajarse. Ahora estoy de vuelta sobre la tierra, y tengo la cabeza recostada sobre algo cálido. Pestañeo y abro los ojos con dificultad.

-Gale. -Incluso sonrío. Me alegra verlo ahí.

- -Lo siento mucho, perdóname. -Yo sigo sonriendo. Alguien envuelve mi mano inerte y húmeda.

-Ya estoy aquí. -Me susurró. Es Elsa. Elsa está conmigo.

-Vaya, la que faltaba en la fiesta. -Dijo Ivan poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos. -¿Tú también quieres bañarte?

-Cállate. -Le ordena mi valkiria. -Eres un asqueroso chiflado y solo deseo que te mueras.

-Seré un asqueroso chiflado, pero al menos no soy un rey derrocado. -Elsa no le responde. Sigue concentrada en darme calor. Pero sé que eso que ha dicho Ivan le ha dolido, le ha calado hasta los huesos, y que ahora estará rondando en su cabeza como un gusano parásito.

-Jack, ¿me oyes? -Yo asiento con la cabeza. -Tienes que ayudarme, tienes que ponerte de pie para que podamos ir al instituto. -Vuelvo a asentir, pero lo cierto es que dudo poder hacerlo. Nada en mi cuerpo es ya voluntad mía. Solo quiero dormirme. -No cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo. Vamos a ir a tu cuarto y te vas a dar un baño caliente, ¿me oyes?

-No, no vas a ir a ninguna parte. El se queda aquí. -Dijo Ivan, pero Elsa siguió ignorándolo.

-Jack, por favor, no cierres los ojos. Estoy aquí, quédate conmigo. -Me suplicó. Si decidía dormirme entraría en shock. Gale la ayudó a ponerme de pie y rápidamente cruzaron mis brazos sobre sus hombros para evitar que volviera a caer.

-¿Estás sorda, o eres estúpida? -Increpó Ivan. Ya no siento miedo, ahora el perfume de Elsa me inunda, y el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, entumecido y mojado. -Si te vas le diré a todo el mundo las cosas que has hecho por las noches, con este bastardo. -Casi no puedo soportar lo mucho que le duele a Elsa escuchar eso. Ivan es inteligente, sabe qué palabras usar y cómo usarlas para hundirla. -Todos sabrán que eres una **** cerda, tus padres te odiarán. -Elsa giró la cabeza hacia el.

-Haz lo que quieras. -Le dijo. -Pero seguirás siendo un fracasado, una segundon y un imbecil. -Pero mi valkiria es insumergible, y me lleva a un lugar en el que estoy a salvo. Ella me ha salvado.

**(Zahara - Con las ganas)**

El vapor se dispersa por todo el cuarto mientras la bañera se llena. Elsa cierra la puerta y se queda conmigo. Empieza a desnudarme desabotonándome la camisa, y el contraste de sus manos contra mi gélida piel me hace sentir que floto. Estoy encorvado, mis músculos están rígidos, y aún tiemblo. Ella no habla, solo se descalza y me ayuda a meterme en la bañera dándome la mano y asiéndome por un costado. Quisiera poder dejar de tiritar para poder disfrutar de su contacto, pero mi cuerpo hoy es mi enemigo. Me siento y noto cómo ese calor va aflojando el entumecimiento. Cierro los ojos otra vez. Ella mete un pie, y luego el otro, y me rodea con las piernas, abrazándose a mi espalda y dándome un suave masaje en los brazos. Está vestida, y no le importa estar mojando el uniforme. Su principal prioridad en este momento es mitigar mi hipotermia. Sonrío. Me echa agua en la cabeza y acaricia mi nuca, mis omóplatos y envuelve con sus manos mis costillas. Mi cuerpo aprende a quedarse quieto y a disfrutar.

-Ya has dejado de temblar. -Me susurra. Aún no tengo fuerzas para responderle, o siquiera para levantar la mano en señal de que la he escuchado. Pero ella sabe que la he escuchado.

Casi me he quedado dormido con la mezcla del calor, su olor, y su aliento contra mi hombro. Me ayuda a levantarme e inmediatamente me envuelve con una toalla para sentarme y secarme con otra. Con una delicadeza extrema quita la humedad de mi pelo, revolviéndolo y dejándolo despeinado. Sonríe al ver el resultado. Yo todavía no puedo controlar mis expresiones, y la miro con los ojos y la boca abierta.

-Eres adorable. -Apunta sonriendo, y se pone de rodillas para secar mies pies. Me viste, con toda la paciencia del mundo, y luego me lleva hasta mi cama, donde me recuesta, me arropa y se acurruca tras mi espalda, envolviéndome. Se frota las manos para ganar calor. Agarra mi mano y estrecha sus dedos contra el espacio que hay entre los míos. Qué manera tan maravillosa de acabar un día.

Me desperté con la mayor resaca que había tenido jamás. Me dolía la cabeza, las manos, los brazos, y cada uno de los huesos. Me dolían huesos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Abrí los ojos y me retorcí en la cama para descubrir que solo la ocupaba yo. Vi a Elsa sentada sobre la cama de Gale, abrazada a sus propias rodillas, y absorta en el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana. La luz del sol le bañaba el rostro, y tenía la mirada perdida. Me pregunté en cuál de todas las cosas que podrían preocuparla en ese momento, estaría pensando. Giró la cabeza hacia mí, como si me hubiera oído despertar y se levantó inmediatamente, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-Ya te has despertado. -Se sentó junto a mí y me acarició la frente, y después la mejilla. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. -Sonreí mirándola a los ojos. Dios, es preciosa. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las once y media. -Yo me senté de inmediato, tanto que me mareé.

-¡Tenemos que ir a clase! ¡Llegamos tres horas tarde! ¡Nos matarán! -Ella me empujó de nuevo contra el colchón, con suavidad, y me tapó.

-Ya le dicho a la celadora que no te encuentras bien, que tienes fiebre, y que necesitabas a alguien que cuidara de ti.

-¿Y han accedido? ¿Sin hacer preguntas? -Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Ventajas de ser yo. -Miré a un costado e intenté recomponer los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

-Entonces... las monjas no lo saben. Eso quiere decir que Ivan no ha dicho nada.

-No. -Hizo una mueca. -Pero lo hará esta tarde después del almuerzo. -Cruzó un brazo sobre mi cuerpo y lo puso al otro lado, encarándome. -Gale se ha enterado a través de una de las zorras que estaban allí anoche.

-Puede que solo lo haya dicho para intimidarnos.

-Si solo quisiera intimidarnos me lo habría dicho Ivan directamente a mí. Va a hacerlo de verdad... No quiere asustarme. Lo único que quiere es que yo desaparezca para poder ocupar mi lugar. -Decía con la mirada perdida en los dibujos de mi camiseta, y jugando a hacer círculos con el dedo índice sobre ellos. -Va esperar a esta tarde solo para que la humillación sea más pública y mayor. Vendrán mis padres, y los tuyos, y nos sacarán de aquí a rastras y por separado... -Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿O sea que no volveré a verte?

-No lo sé. -Se acostó a mi lado y jugó con mi pelo. -Supongo que no.

-¿Estas son nuestras últimas horas juntos? -Se me escapó una de las lágrimas que había aguantado con tanto esfuerzo la noche anterior.

-Eso creo. -Susurró. Y luego me dio la mano.

-Pero yo no quiero dejar de verte.

-Ni yo. -Respondió secando mi llanto escueto con su dedo pulgar. -No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti ahora. -Yo me revolví y me acurruqué en el arco que formaba su cuerpo, escondiendo mi humillante tristeza. Sentí su mano acomodarse en mi cuello, bajo mi nuca. -Ayer, cuando me fui y te dejé solo en el bosque, fui una idiota. Perdóname por eso. Perdóname tú, porque yo no puedo.

-Cállate, Elsa. -Le ordené, y mi voz retumbó contra su pecho.

-Mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación, pensé en muchas cosas. Pensé tantas cosas que tuve que escribírtelas en una carta que iba a darte después, cuando nos reconciliáramos. -Despegué la cara de la almohada y la miré. -¿Quieres que te la lea? -Yo asentí con la cabeza limpiándome las lágrimas con la sábana. Cuando se levantó de la cama para ir hasta su mochila, sentí que me abandonaba y desperdiciaba lo poco que nos quedaba antes de no volver a vernos jamás. Me niego ante eso. ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no quiero! Pero ¿es que acaso puedo hacer algo además de llorar? Sí. Vivir este rato como si fuera el último de mi vida. Se sentó frente a mí y yo me incorporé, mirándola a los ojos. Ella desplegó el papel, y a contra luz se veía su cursiva caligrafía. Titubeó un par de veces, deambuló entre mis ojos y el papel, hasta que, tras tomar una fuerte inspiración, comenzó:

-_Mientras venía de camino a mi habitación he contado las estrellas. Quizás consiga recordar a qué número llegué antes de dejar de hacerlo, porque en ese número me di cuenta de que lo único que pretendía era dejar de pensar en ti y lo que me has hecho. Me has enfermado, me has vuelto loca. No sé cómo, no sé quién eres para entrar así a mi cabeza y a mi corazón y ocuparlos todo el tiempo. He llegado a un punto en el que no soy nada sin ti, y cualquier cosa que haga, solo tiene sentido contigo. Eres un veneno, y haces que todo esté oscuro cuando estás lejos. Eres mis alas, y me haces volar cuando me abrazas. Tal vez algún día entienda por qué tú, por qué yo. Por qué nosotros con tanta gente juzgándonos a nuestro alrededor.  
_

_Noto cómo me miran los que ya lo saben. Los he oído decir que lo nuestro no durara. Que estoy en error, que esto no es amor de verdad. Es lo que dirían mis padres. Y es curioso que me duela escuchar todo eso, ¿sabes? -Su voz empezó a romperse, y sus ojos a aguarse, pero ella es una niña valiente, y no dejó de leer a pesar de las lágrimas. _

_-Porque jamás pensé que pudiera darlo todo por estar con alguien. Pero eres tú, y llegaste tú, y le diste la vuelta a mi vida, la pusiste patas arriba y sigues ahí, sonriendo y besándome, porque creo que no te das cuenta hasta qué punto me has llevado. Lo que siento por ti me ha hecho nueva, rebelde, desobediente. Me ha hecho disfrutar de esconderme aunque quiera gritarle al mundo que te amo sin que me digan que estoy mal. Te amo a ti. Y no podría amar a ninguna otro, porque pareces ser tú el que tiene la receta para hacerme perder el juicio.  
Me cuesta entenderlo todavía. Escribo esto mientras tú estás en el bosque todavía, porque me he enfadado, porque te he gritado... Porque tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de tener que renunciar a ti. Ya no sé lo que haría si no estás tú. Pero no pienso averiguarlo. Si mi vida quiere seguir avanzando y obligarme a perderte, me niego. Que siga su camino. Yo me quedaré aquí sentada en el limbo, porque si ti no soy yo, sin ti no soy nada. Sin ti me niego a caminar._ -Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y empapadas por el llanto. Su respiración ya estaba descompasada cuando llegó al final de la carta. No puedo siquiera figurarme lo afortunado que soy por ser yo quien la hace sentir así. Le di la mano y la besé. Quiero romper yo también a llorar, pero alguno de los dos tiene que ser fuerte. Y si ella ha roto su voto de ser introvertida, si ha abierto su pecho para enseñarme su corazón latiendo, seré yo quien aguante al pie del cañón y la ayude a no caer.

CONTINUARA...


	13. Capítulo Xlll (Final)

**Nota: Capítulo final, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta pequeña historia, gracias por sus lindos comentarios a todos, en especial muchas gracias a Kriz y Amara, se los dedico. Sera un largo tiempo en lo que vuelva a escribir un fic , espero no defraudarlos. **

**Xlll: RECUERDAME (Capítulo final)**

En ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe y veo el rostro del director, el de mis padres y la que supongo es madre de Elsa. Ella arrugó la carta y la mantuvo envuelta en su mano mientras miraba absorta a los intrusos. Sé que mi padre está enfadado, y madre está angustiada, pero cuando miro al padre de Elsa, siento pavor. Tiene las mandíbulas tan apretadas que parece que van a partírsele, y la mira a ella como si jamás la hubiera querido. Me mira a mí como si deseara mi muerte.

-¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACES, ELSA! -Gritó mientras entraba en la habitación y la agarraba con fuerza del brazo y se la llevaba a rastras.

-Papá, espera, ¡perdóname! ¡Lo siento, papá! ¡Perdón!-Gritaba ella. Su madre estaba llorando, y nadie hacía nada. Corrí tras ella e intenté sostener su mano. Pero él se detuvo como un enorme coloso y me echó una mirada de asco.

-Suelta a mi hija. -Musitó.

-Suéltela usted. Le está haciendo daño. -Repuse.

-¡Jack! ¡Basta! -Me ordenó mi padre acercándose a mí y agarrándome de ambos brazos. Me retorcí, pero no pude hacer nada.

Nos llevaron a la fuerza a la dirección del instituto, donde todos mantendríamos una charla. Mientras atravesábamos el pasillo, las miradas de todos los alumnos se clavaban en nosotros, humillados, como animales. Elsa aún sollozaba presa de la enorme mano de su padre. Miré a mi alrededor, con mis padres escoltándome, y vi a Ivan. Lo miré sin decir nada. Lo miré hasta que tuve que seguir adelante. Siento una rabia hedionda, porque sé que ni siquiera le pesa lo que ha hecho.

Nos sentamos todos frente al escritorio del director, pero esta vez no seria el director quien nos juzgara, si no alguien de a un mas alto rango, una superiora, una anciana monja muy austera y estricta, pero en la que yo depositaba mi último rastro de esperanza para que pusiera un poco de paz, sobre todo en el padre de Elsa. No sabía la cantidad de cosas que podría hacerle cuando estuviera a solas con ella en su casa, y eso me atemorizaba más incluso que no volver a verla. De las seis sillas, las nuestras ocupaban los extremos, y nuestros padres las centrales, como si por no ponernos el uno junto al otro fueran a conseguir algo. Miré con discreción a un costado, solo por ver si la encontraba mirándome también. Y así fue. Solo la miré, esperando que entendiera lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que lo sentía.

**(****Ron Pope - A Drop In The Ocean****)**

-Como comprenderán no podemos admitir que los chicos sigan siendo alumnos del centro. -Explicaba la superiora con calma y la mayor dulzura que la situación permitía. -El escándalo ha sido muy grande, y el resto de padres no considerará justo que sucedan estas cosas en un centro religioso por el que pagan. Pero en absoluto me niego a hacer una buena carta de recomendación para que puedan entrar a cualquier centro de enseñanza, al fin y al cabo han sido excelentes estudiantes, y no puedo negarlo.

-Verás cuando lleguemos a casa. -Musitó el padre de Elsa, y ella solo agachó la cabeza. Dios, qué impotente me siento. Me gustaría poder romperle los dedos de la mano para que no volviera a agarrarla de esa forma.

-Ahora sería conveniente que los chicos se marcharan a hacer las maletas.

-Pienso ir contigo. -Amenazó otra vez el padre de Elsa.

-No, señor director. -Lo detuvo la superiora. -Creo que ya ha sido suficiente humillación para ambos por hoy. Lo mejor es que se encarguen ellos mientras hablamos los cinco. -Enseguida nos levantamos de la silla y salimos.

Cierra la puerta y nos encontramos solos en el interminable corredor. Tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo y yo la observo. Cómo odio todo esto. ¿A quién hemos hecho daño? ¿A quién hemos perjudicado para acabar de esta forma, sabiendo que estamos a punto de no volver a vernos jamás? Levanta la vista, y con los ojos aún llenos de resto de agua salada, me mira y me da la mano. Sonríe. Sonrío. Y luego suelta una dulce y contagiosa carcajada.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? -Pregunto sin poder evitar reír. Ella se muerde el labio mientras sonríe, y mientras examina mi rostro, su semblante vuelve a cambiar. Se cuelga de mis hombros y me da el mejor beso de mi vida. La quiero. La quiero conmigo, siempre. Vuelve a tomar mi mano y tira de mí, para salir corriendo por el pasillo. -¿Qué haces Elsa? -Grito lleno de una graciosa angustia que me hace carcajear.

Llegamos corriendo al patio. Están todos los chicos. ¡Todos los chicos que nos habían mirado mientras nuestros padres nos arrastraban al despacho! Todos los que habían hablado, comentado, juzgado y acusado. Estaba Ivan, estaba Burdina. Estaba el único chico que nos prestó ayuda, Gale, y nos miraba con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. Pero solo sonreía porque también estaba la chica con la que yo saltaría desde un acantilado. Estaba mi valkiria, y sonreía. Elsa y yo nos iríamos para siempre, y jamás nos veríamos otra vez. Ivan habría ganado, se quedaría al mando. Elsa subió su falda lo justo para descubrir su muslo y la cinta negra que lo rodeaba. Tiró de una de las puntas para deshacer el lazo, levantó la mano y dejó que ondeara con el viento, como una bandera. Sonrió otra vez, y luego la soltó, dejando que se alejara volando. Todos la miraban absortos, incluso yo. Se giró sobre sí misma, se asió a mi cuello y volvió a besarme. Nosotros también habíamos ganado.

Elsa es una loca, una suicida. Hicimos las maletas entre risas y llantos. Nos despedimos de Gale de la misma forma, y nos quedamos a solas en la habitación sin tener el valor suficiente para irnos, sabiendo que ese era el final. No quedaba nada en las paredes ni en los armarios, ni rastro de que habíamos pasado por allí y nos habíamos amado sobre esa cama. Solo las cosas de Gale, al que pronto le encontrarían un nuevo compañero. Uno junto al otro, con la mirada perdida, cada uno en sus pensamientos que resultaban ser los mismos: "ojalá no tuvieramos que dejarnos". Posó su mano sobre la mía y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa coronada por unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No llores más, por favor. -Le supliqué secando sus pestañas con el pulgar. Ella soltó una corta risa y bajó la mirada.

-Mi padre me va a matar y va a colgar mi cabeza encima de la chimenea. -Sonrió. -Y no me arrepiento de nada.

-¡Estás loca! -Reí tirando de ella hasta tumbarla de espaldas y tumbarme yo junto a ella. Reímos, reímos, a carcajadas, hasta asfixiarnos, hasta que no nos llegaba sangre al cerebro y la vista se nos nublaba a ratos. Reímos hasta que nos dolió el cuerpo, y aún así seguimos riendo. Pero de pronto recordamos por qué llorábamos y nos envolvió otra vez el silencio.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? -Me preguntó.

-Pues... Nos echarán un largo sermón en casa. Tú irás al psicólogo, yo al exorcista y durante el verano intentaremos normalizar nuestras vidas. -Comento con naturalidad. -Tú estudiarás Medicina en la Universidad. Yo probablemente me dedique a recoger cartón en la basura para ganarme unas cuantas monedas con las que pagar cigarrillos. -Ella sonrió, para volver a ponerse seria instantes después.

-¿Te acordarás de mí? -La miré a los ojos.

-¿Cómo se supone que iba a olvidarte? Te recordaré cada minuto, de cada hora, de cada día de mi vida hasta que sea viejo y tenga miles de arrugas por todo el cuerpo. Y si tengo nietos les contaré sobre ti y sobre cómo me cambiaste la vida. -Se mordió el labio y apretó mi mano. Se ladeó y me miró de frente.

-¿Te he cambiado la vida? ¿Cómo?

-¡Me salvaste de morir de hipotermia! -La he hecho sonreír, y me gusta saber que ha olvidado el dolor durante un segundo. -Elsa, me has cambiado la vida y me has cambiado a mí. Mírame... Siempre he sido unrebelde, un narcisista, y todo ha tenido que hacerse cuando yo quiero y como yo quiero. Lo único que quiero en este momento es estar contigo, y estarlo hoy, mañana y el resto de los días que me quedan. Pero me has hecho madurar, aceptar que la vida a veces te tira piedras, te escupe y re ríe de ti. Y yo estoy aceptando que tengo que renunciar a ti... Y soy lo suficientemente maduro para no patalear y malgastar estos mágicos momentos antes de que nos digamos adiós y cada uno vaya por su lado. -Sus lágrimas mojan las sábanas que nos envolvieron la noche anterior. Le beso la frente. Y un dolor me presiona el pecho cuando la acurruco. Y también lloro. Quiero patalear y desafiar al mundo a que me asuma, y asuma lo que siento por ella. Pero no servirá de nada, y nada me dolerá más que no disfrutar de esto: tenerla junto a mí. Sentir su corazón latir junto al mío, sus manos enredarse entre las mías, sus lágrimas acompañando a las mías. -Te quiero. Te quiero y no lo olvidaré jamás.

-Yo también te quiero. -Me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Nuestros padres se estrechan las manos. Se dedican unas últimas palabras frente a la puerta del instituto, tras los interminables barrotes negros. La miro a los ojos. Le sonrío. Ella me sonríe. Le saco la lengua y la hago reír. Su padre le da un empujón y tira de su brazo, llevándosela con su característica violencia hasta el coche. Ella sigue mirándome y sigue sonriendo. Mi madre me da la mano y me lleva por el camino contrario y empezamos a alejarnos.

-¡Elsa! -Le grito.

-¡Jack! -Me responde entre risas.

-¡Quiero que hagas mucho ejercicio y muchas pesas para que algún día puedas patearle el culo al imbécil de tu padre! -Mi madre se apresura a cerrarme la boca, pero yo aparto su mano y sigo sonriendo.

-¡Lo haré!

-¡Y quiero que leas y estudies mucho, no importa que te digan que eres una nerd y una ñoña!

-¡Lo haré! ¡Yo quiero que dejes de fumar para siempre! -Me eché a reír.

-¡No dejaré de fumar!

-Respondí viéndola llegar al mismo coche del que salía la primera vez que la vi. Y me enamoré, y supe que moriría de insomnio por ella. -¡Elsa! -Le grité antes de que se metiera en él. -¡TE QUIERO!

-¡Y YO A TI! -Mi madre fue compasiva durante unos minutos, y me dejó detenerme en aquel lugar hasta ver cómo el coche arrancaba y Elsa se iba para siempre. Me despedí agitando la mano, y me quedé congelado hasta que el vehículo desapareció de mi vista.

Pasé lo que duró el viaje mirando por la ventanilla y viendo pasar los postes, y los pájaros, y aquel día volverse gris, y oscuro a medida que anochecía. Mis padres intentaron darme conversación, tratando de compensar el haberme dado la peor tarde de mi vida. Yo no les respondí, me sentía un ganador porque la había transformado en algo increíble. Pero sentía un nudo en el estómago, un nudo hecho de acero que no parecía desatarse nunca. No podía comer, ni dormir... Me aferraba al recuerdo de Elsa, y quise llamarla. Y la llamé cuando pasaron días suficientes. Pero aquel número "no existía". Y tampoco el de su casa. Elsa había desaparecido. Lloré, por supuesto que lloré. Hasta quedarme vacío y roto en mil pedazos. Fueron seis meses horribles; sin clases, sin deseo de ver a nadie, sin nada que me hiciera sentir siquiera un poco mejor. Solo mi **** cinta negra y la carta de Elsa. La leía y la releía.

Aquel mes de septiembre tuve mi primer día de clases. En un instituto normal. La rutina me devolvió el aspecto saludable e incluso las ganas de comer. Hice amigos, e incluso tenía cierta fama entre los alumnos porque me habían expulsado por ser parte de una lògia y estar con la hija del director. Salí con algunas personas. Algunas chicas. Mis padres terminaron pidiéndome perdón y nuestra relación de familia disfuncional mejoró bastante.

Volví a ver a mis amigos viejos, a esos que dejé cuando me metieron en el internado. Volví a sonreír, a reír y a disfrutar de los paseos, de las reuniones con los camaradas, de las tardes de cine y de los primeros besos. Volví a ser yo en gran parte, pero en mí quedó esa huella de aquella chica. Aquella chica que me enseñó miles de cosas. Que las personas son un mundo, que todos tenemos nuestra historia. Jamás la olvidé, y creo que no la borré de mi mente ni durante un segundo. Se quedó como parte de mi propio cerebro e incluso tenía vida propia. Confió en mí, me quiso, luchó por mí y conmigo. Se entregó a mí como jamás se había entregado a nadie. Jamás olvidaré aquella imagen de libertad; de nuestra libertad ondeando y gritándonos que nadie podía impedirnos querernos como nos queríamos.

**FIN.**

**Epílogo**

**(OneRepublic - All This Time****)**

¡**** sea! ¿Por qué demonios soy tan vago? ¿Por qué diablos no devolví ayer el **** libro de Economía? Se me ocurre dejarlo para el último día, que además es un sábado y me quedan exactamente treinta y siete minutos para que la biblioteca cierre y me pongan una penalización de dos semanas. No puedo permitirme dos semanas sin libros, no quiero tener que repetir el primer curso de la carrera. ¡**** sea! Si no me hubiera gastado el dinero que me dieron para los libros en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lav, ahora no estaría pasándome esto. Pero... ¡qué diablos! Fue la mejor fiesta de la historia, no me arrepiento de nada. Le di un grito de despedida a mi madre mientras salía corriendo de casa con la mochila mal colgada de un hombro y dos enormes libros en las manos intentando no tropezar y caerme.

Me derretí de puro cansancio sobre el mostrador mientras esperaba a que la bibliotecaria me atendiera. Esperé a que mi respiración se normalizara después de la carrera de dos kilómetros que acababa de hacer desde mi casa y empecé a golpear los dedos contra la madera para llamar la atención de la funcionara. Porque tengo que volver a casa a ducharme antes de ir a casa de Lav para la reunión semanal con cervezas y póker en su piso de estudiantes. Sus compañeros son gente interesante. Dignos rivales.

-¿Qué desea? -Me preguntó la señora sentándose nuevamente en la silla que no debería haber abandonado.

-Devolver este libro. -Dije depositándolo delante de su nariz.

-Mm muy bien. -Murmuró echándole un vistazo al código de barras y registrándolo como devuelto. -Perfecto, muchas gracias. -Dejó el ticket en el mostrador y yo lo arrugué dándome la vuelta para salir corriendo.

Justo en el momento de tomar impulso, y sin haberme girado del todo me choqué con la persona que esperaba detrás de mí haciendo que todos sus libros volaran por los aires para terminar en el suelo. Sigo mi camino, ya el karma o Judas vendrán a hacer que pague por este tipo de cosas, ahora no puedo. Tengo que llegar a tiempo a casa de Lav, y ya se me está haciendo tarde. Escucho un chasquido de dientes a mis espaldas, y me doy cuenta de que, ni aún siendo yo, podría hacer algo tan desconsiderado. Me vuelvo, dispuesto a yudar y a pedir perdón. La veo arrodillada en el suelo recogiendo el estropicio que yo causé. Está de espaldas, y su largo cabello está más rubio, casi blanco, pero es imposible no darse cuenta. Es ella. ¡Es ella! Rápidamente levanto los cuatro libros que quedan tirados y extiendo la mano delante de su rostro.

-Discúlpame. Iba con prisa y soy muy descortés cuando tengo prisa. -Ella se dispuso a hablar, pero al ver mi mano se paro en seco. ¿Es que acaso aún recordaba esos pequeños detalles de mí? Levantó la vista como si tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse, y nos miramos. Sonreí.

-¡JACK! -Exclamó dejando caer nuevamente los libros y colgándose de mis hombros para darme un gran abrazo. La estreché contra mi cuerpo no queriendo soltarla nunca. Olía igual de bien que hacía tres años. ¡Tres largos años! Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para mi corazón... Pero ella estaba distinta, estaba incluso más guapa. Y era difícil ¿eh? Pero ya se había hecho una preciosa mujercita. -¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo! -Decía con los ojos abiertos, llenos de sorpresa, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo estás? -Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle que no sabía por dónde empezar. Tenía la cabeza llena de dudas que se agolpaban atolondradas.

-Dios Santo... Estoy genial. Cuando empezó el curso seguía en casa de mis padres, pero en cuanto cumplí dieciocho accedieron a pagarme un apartamento cerca de aquí, cerca de la universidad. -¿Y dónde había estado todo este tiempo? No quería interrogarla... ¿Dónde estaba la casa de sus padres? Quería saber todo lo que había sido de ella desde la última vez que la vi. -¿Y tú?

-Aún vivo con mis padres, y voy a la universidad. Dios, maldigo al Estado por hacerla tan grande... Quizás nos hemos cruzado en algún momento y no te he visto y...

-¡Oye! Acabamos de encontrarnos, no puedes quejarte. -Sonrió. Esa sonrisa sigue causando en mí el hormigueo de siempre. Yo correspondo al gesto y miro al suelo, demasiado abochornado y abrumado, no sé qué debería decir, o si debería seguir calmando mis dudas. –Vaya que has crecido, y ya no eres nada delgado. -comento con un tierno gesto.

-Y sigo fumando, como te prometí. -Ella sonrió. -¿Hiciste ejercicio y le pegaste una paliza a tu padre?

-No. -Negó con la cabeza y rió. -Pero no hizo falta. Con los años aprendí a ponerlo en su lugar solo usando palabras. Lo visito de vez en cuando pero...

-Entiendo. -Asentí. -Sigues leyendo, por lo que veo. -Observé echándole un vistazo a la enorme cantidad de libros que había traído y yo hice que dejara caer.

-Yo también cumplo mis promesas. -Volvimos a mirarnos. Suspiré del ahogo que me producía volver a tenerla cerca. -Déjame adivinar. Te llevaron al psicólogo y ahora estás cursando Medicina. -Se mordió el labio.

-No puedo creer que aún recuerdes eso.

-Te dije que lo recordaría todo. -Su sonrisa, imborrable, se extendió.

-No he hecho nada de eso. ¿Es que acaso tú fuiste a un exorcista y ahora te dedicas a recoger cartón para pagarte el tabaco?

-Shh, no lo digas tan alto. -Le susurré al oído agarrándola del codo. Ella se echó a reír.

-Y en tu tiempo libre aprendes Economía.

-Tengo una mente curiosa. -Creo que en ese momento los dos recordamos lo que había seguido a aquella conversación hacía tres años. Ella me había preguntado si la recordaría, y yo le había respondido que siempre. No supe adivinar si era apropiado decirle que no la había olvidado ni un solo segundo y que aún llevaba conmigo su carta, a buen resguardo en uno de los recovecos de mi billetera y que, a veces, cuando me sentía mal, o solo, la leía y recordaba lo que alguien tan especial como ella había sentido por mí. Nos habíamos quedado mirándonos a los ojos sin decir nada.

-La biblioteca va a cerrar. -Dijo la incompetente mujer que me había atendido. Yo hice un gesto de sorpresa ante la interrupción y, al verla encorvarse para recoger los libros con prisa, la ayudé. Llevamos los libros hasta el mostrador y nos quedamos congelados de nuevo. Porque si salíamos de esa biblioteca, como cuando salimos de mi habitación en el internado, todo volvería a acabarse. -Lo siento, chicos, tengo que cerrar. -Repitió la mujer, esta vez con menos paciencia. Me contuve de respirar mientras miraba a Elsa sin saber cómo abordarlo, porque entonces me vino a la mente la posibilidad de que ella ya estuviera con alguien. Ahora ya dudaba de todo, quizás lo que vivimos solo trascendió para mí, y para ella quedó simplemente como una etapa del pasado. Ella empezó a caminar hacia la salida esperando que yo la siguiera, pero yo no podía. No podía salir de esa biblioteca sin tener la seguridad de que volvería a verla.

-Elsa, espera. -Ella se detuvo, y yo la alcancé. Suspiré. La miré, frente a la puerta principal. Me miró con calma, como si no fuera evidente que le haría una confesión tremenda.

-Jack, tenemos que salir... -Me susurró.

-¡No, espera! -Le dije agarrándola de la mano. Ella quiso complacerme y lo hizo, se quedó mirándome. -Elsa, yo... -Tengo tantas dudas... Pero Elsa había tomado siempre el riesgo en nuestra historia. Ella besó primero, ella dio el primer paso para la primera vez, me salvó de una hipotermia y me escribió la carta. Esta vez me tocaba a mí ser valiente, pasara lo que pasara.

-¿Qué pasa? -Me preguntó.

-No sé cómo empezar... Tengo miedo de que para ti no sea igual. ¿Entiendes? -Ella asintió con la cabeza. -El día que te vi por última vez para mí acabó algo increíble en mi vida. Y me llevó mucho tiempo superarlo. Sé que éramos un par de niños, pero lo que te dije de adolescente, te lo repito ahora como adulto: tú me cambiaste la vida. Y renunciar a ti fue la cosa más difícil que hice, incluso hasta el día de hoy. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ha habido mil experiencias entre aquel día y este. Pero nos hemos vuelto a encontrar y... Ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos. Quizás para ti fue solo una etapa, y ya se te pasó. Quizás ahora estés con alguien y no quieras saber de mí después de lo que acabo de decirte. -Aún sosteniendo su mano, eché un suspiro. -Pero no podía dejarte salir por esa puerta callándome todo esto después de haberte encontrado, después de encontrarte pensando que te había perdido para siempre. -Ella se mordió el labio y apretó mi mano con sus dedos.

-La biblioteca va a cerrar. -Repitió la exasperada mujer.

-¡Cállese un **** momento! -Increpé. La bibliotecaria me miró anonadada y luego se retiró a su puesto, supongo que a esperar a que Elsa y yo termináramos de hablar. -Elsa, no te estoy pidiendo que volvamos y sigamos donde lo dejamos cuando éramos un par de mocosos en un internado en medio de la nada. Ya somos un par de adultos, tú habrás cambiado y yo también. Pero... si algo fue capaz de unirnos una vez, por ti volvería a andar todo el camino, solo por asegurarme que no estoy dejando ir a la persona correcta.

-¿Tú... Tú has pensado en mí? -Musitó. De inmadiato dejé caer la mochila al suelo y saqué de mi bolsillo la billetera. Busqué la carta y se la di en la mano.

-La llevo siempre encima. Me ha sacado de pozos muy hondos, de crisis profundas. Me ha servido tantas veces de consuelo que me la sé de memoria. -Ella la desplegó y empezó a seguirla con la vista. Yo decía en voz alta todo eso que me había aprendido por necesidad: -Mientras venía de camino a mi habitación he contado las estrellas. Quizás consiga recordar a qué número llegué antes de dejar de hacerlo, porque en ese número me di cuenta de que lo único que pretendía era dejar de pensar en ti y lo que me has hecho. Me has enfermado, me has vuelto loca. No sé cómo, no sé quién eres para entrar así a mi cabeza y a mi corazón y ocuparlos todo el tiempo. He llegado a un punto en el que no soy nada sin ti, y cualquier cosa que haga, solo tiene sentido contigo. Eres un veneno, y haces que todo esté oscuro cuando estás lejos. Eres mis alas, y me haces volar cuando me abrazas. Tal vez algún día entienda por qué tú, -Ella bajó las manos, que sostenían la carta, e interrumpió mi discurso con un beso que me prendió desde dentro, y me hizo arder todo el cuerpo, hasta las entumecidas manos que finalmente conseguí depositar en su cintura. Oh, cómo había echado de menos aquello. ¡Era tan diferente a como lo recordaba! Sin embargo conservaba la escencia que hacía que los besos de Elsa fueran únicos en el mundo. Lentamente se despegó de mí a la par que abría los ojos para mirarme. -Elsa... Yo...

-Solo quería comprobar que el cosquilleo que sentí al verte no era producto de mi imaginación. -Yo sonreí.

-¿Qué has sentido con el beso? -Ella inspiró profundamente mientras sonreía.

-Quizás te lo diga en nuestra segunda cita.

-¿Segunda cita? -Arqueé las cejas sin poder parar de sonreír. -¿Me permites invitarte a tener la primera ahora mismo, tomando un copa en el bar de la facultad de Economía? -La invité mientras me agachaba para recoger mi mochila, caminando junto a ella hacia la salida.

-Claro, pero si mal no recuerdo ibas con mucha prisa cuando dejaste el libro. ¿O era una excusa para darme un empujón?

-Tenía un gran plan para esta tarde, pero apareciste tú... Y contra ti no se puede competir.

-Oh, abandonas tus planes por mí...

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por la chica que me hizo vivir la historia más efectiva para conseguir mujeres. La cuento y es como ¡pam! Comen de mi mano. -Ella me dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Qué idiota eres... -Yo sonreí.

-Elsa, cuando nos separaron intenté llamarte, intenté encontrarte.

-Mi padre se encargó muy bien de que es no sucediera. Cambió los números de teléfono y nos mudamos a la otra punta de la ciudad. -Yo la miré, caminando sin prisa hacia la boca del metro. Me embebí en ella y en cada cosa que decía. Para mí ya no había tiempo, ni nada excepto ella, y pensaba aprovecharla, disfrutarla y recuperar lo que un día perdimos por ser demasiado jóvenes. -Mi casa nueva era grande, pero tuve que acostumbrarme otra vez al cambio. -La vida nos había dado una segunda oportunidad, y ese beso era la prueba de que aquella era la chica. Y pensaba conseguirla.


End file.
